


Incubus of Hogwarts

by Formerly_known



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Incest, MILFs, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formerly_known/pseuds/Formerly_known
Summary: Harry's creature heritage leads him to take control of his life, and the women around him. This young incubus enjoys the pleasures of life, while having a bit of fun along the way. Crossposting from FFN.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks, Lavender Brown/Harry Potter, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter, Susan Bones/Harry Potter
Comments: 44
Kudos: 528





	1. Chapter 1

"Hmphhhhhh!" Daphne's moan was muffled by the girth in her mouth. Harry grunted as Daphne slobbered over his cock and began sucking with renewed enthusiasm. Harry grabbed the back of her head with both hands, forcefully shoving her head further down on his cock until his entire meat was inside her eager mouth. Daphne wasn't used to having his cock down her throat, but she tried her best to suppress her gag reflex as Harry began fucking her mouth with powerful strokes.

Daphne allowed him to have his way with her mouth however he pleased, relishing the burning sensation in her throat as it contrasted with the intense pleasure in her pussy. She wished she could look down at where Lavender was ravaging her pussy, buried nose deep in Daphne's folds, frantically rubbing her clit with one hand while the other was down in her own pussy.

Harry had the best view of this scene, running his hands through Daphne's long silky dark brown hair while being stimulated by Lavender's dirty blonde curls lapping at Daphne's pussy. "Lavender, come over here" he ordered, paying no mind to Daphne's groan of disappointment. In one swift motion he pulled his cock from deep in her throat, making an obscene plopping sound as his purple head exited her mouth.

Harry stroked his cock, slick with Daphne's slobber, as Lavender crawled up the bed to kneel besides Daphne. The Slytherin was slightly disgruntled since she hadn't come yet but pushed it away when Harry brought his dick forward. Lavender immediately attacked it with her mouth, licking around the head with her tongue while stroking him with her hand. Daphne licked around Lavender's jaw line, her hand kneading the blonde's D-cups (by far the biggest in fourth year, and bigger than most sixth years). She had to admit she was jealous of the vapid Gryffindor's assets, though she knew she herself was seen as the most beautiful girl in their year with her aristocratic features and cold blue eyes.

Daphne finally reached Lavender's mouth, which was currently wrapped around Harry's erection. She licked along its length, eliciting a moan from Harry who returned one of his hands to the top of her head. Lavender abandoned Harry's head and joined her licking along his length, their tongues making contact along the way. Harry knew what he wanted to see, and he guided their heads back to his bulbous tip, where they began sharing his cock and ended up making out, their tongues mingling with his dick dribbling pre-cum in between.

Daphne and Lavender were nearing orgasm, the taste of Harry's succulent pre-cum along with their sensual kiss proving too much. Daphne brought her hand down and shoved into Lavenders pussy, prompting the brunette to do the same to her. Their orgasm came at the same time, gasping into their kiss and bringing Harry over the top.

"I'm cumming!" He exhaled before he shot his load, rope after rope of hot cum plastering the girl's faces and hair. Harry spurted an inhuman amount of cum, enough that when he was finished both girls faces were glazed with his sticky white substance.

Harry lay back on the bed in satisfaction. Lavender scooped up some cum from Daphne's face, licking it off her finger as if it was a rare delicacy. Daphne grabbed Lavender by the cheeks and brought her in for a sloppy kiss, sharing cum and rubbing it all over each other's faces. Harry was enjoying the view, lazily stroking his sensitive cock, when there was a knock at the door.

Lavender immediately jumped up, shifting her fearful eyes to Harry. Daphne put on her emotionless mask (which Harry thought looked very comical covered in cum) and frowned at Harry "What now Potter?" Harry chuckled at this, it seemed that when under stress Daphne regressed to her Ice Queen persona. "Nothing Daphne dear, I'll just answer it" Harry stood up before either of the girls could react and headed for the door to his room.

"Who is it?" he asked loudly, already knowing the answer.

"It's me honey, I came to say hi to your little friends" Daphne and Lavender recognized the voice of Harry's mother, and they both looked on in disbelief as their naked lover went to open the door. "Harry, don-" Lavender gasped out before Daphne covered her mouth. Daphne's head was running a mile a minute, trying to find some way to escape the situation.

"Hi, mom, how was your seminar?" Harry asked casually, as if he wasn't completely naked in a room with two girls covered in his jizz. To the girls shock, Lily didn't even acknowledge that her son was naked as she stepped into the room. "You know how boring those things are Harry, I left as soon as I could" Lily's eyes focused on the two 14 year old girls who were frozen in place. The Potter matriarch walked over to the two girls who were still kneeling on the floor, naked as the day they were born.

"How are you Lavender" Lily smiled congenially at her son's girlfriend. "And you must be Daphne" she turned to the Greengrass heiress. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Potter" Daphne said with all the diplomacy a pureblood upbringing brought.

"You have some on your hair dear" Lily brought her finger down and scooped up a big glob of cum on Daphne's hair. As the two shocked teens watched Lily brought it up to her lips, her tongue darting out to taste her son's spunk. Lily licked her finger clean and sported a thoughtful look before walking over to her son and kneeling down. She softly held her son's prick and observed the head of his cock, which was still dripping some cum.

Lily let out a tisk "You girls are new to this aren't you?" she turned toward the two witches, giving them a look of slight disappointment, as if they'd gotten a mediocre grade on a test. "It is impolite to leave cum on a man's cock" feeling that they needed visual reinforcement, Lily engulfed the tip of her son's penis in her mouth, making a show out of showing Daphne and Lavender how she was cleaning up all of his semen. Harry let out a moan as his mom sucked on his sensitive head, letting off a few smaller spurts of semen into her mouth. She took all of it in her mouth, an easy task with his tool being semi-flaccid, before pulling back and covering just the head with her lips, giving it a thorough licking to make sure she got everything.

Finished with her work, Lily stood up and looked over at the two shocked girls. "There, I better not see you girls leaving cum on my son's cock again, understood?" she said with a mock stern gaze before she turned to leave. "Now come along, dinners ready" she and Harry exited the room quietly, leaving Lavender and Daphne sharing a look, before the Slytherin shrugged and followed the mother and son, prompting Lavender to move.

"Can you believe what just happened!" Lavender exclaimed in a hushed whisper as the two girls traversed Potter manor's expansive hallways. Lavender felt a bit weird, walking around naked in someone else's house.

"You should get a hold of yourself Brown" Daphne hissed. The Gryffindor was such an airhead, Harry only kept her around because of her looks and her usefulness as a gossip to find information. "It makes enough sense, you know about Potter's abilities, and his mother is a very attractive woman, they've been living alone together all his life, it's not shocking that he would claim her"

Moans could be heard as they began walking down the winding staircase of Potter Manor.

"Oh baby yes! Fuck your mummy's cunt! Fill me up!"

Lily was bouncing on Harry's cock, facing the table with her hands splayed out around her plate as she worked her thighs up and down on her son's lap. Her massive double D cup breasts jiggled with each bounce. Harry was sitting back in his chair, letting Lily do all the work while he ate, grabbing forkfuls of rice while his mother was impaling herself on him.

"Your food is served, you can eat whenever you want" Lily told the two girls in between gasping breaths. Daphne acquiesced and took a seat across from the lovemaking couple, beginning to eat her food with all her usual decorum, as if a mother and son weren't fucking right in front of her.

Lavender was standing, mesmerized and staring at the rutting couple. Daphne scoffed at the ditzy girl's lack of composure, until Lavender began walking up toward Lily and Harry.

Lavender stood right in front of Lily, her eyes following the older woman's bouncing breasts. Lily gazed amusedly at the young witch. "Like what you see Lavender?"

Lily gasped out in slight shock when Lavender grabbed her face and brought her in for a forceful kiss. Her eyes widened in surprise before she smiled into it and began making out with the girl. Harry stopped eating, partly because Lavender was obstructing him and partly because of the view. He began pounding harder and harder into his mother's pussy.

Lavender broke off the kiss "I fancy some milk with my lunch" she said breathlessly before dipping her head down to capture one of Lily's nipples in her mouth. Lily held Lavender's head and brought one hand down to the girl's pussy, running a finger up and down the entrance of Lavender's vagina.

Daphne, feeling left out, walked over and began kissing Lily, rubbing her chest against Lily's torso. Lily mewled into Daphne's mouth as Harry's pumping became more and more frantic, her fingers working furiously in Lavender's pussy.

"Aghhhhh!" Lily pulled her head back and yelled out in orgasm, shoving two fingers deep down Lavender's pussy and making the girl clinch up in sudden orgasm. Daphne bit down on Lily's nipple, heightening the experience and making the older woman see stars in her field of vision. "Oh God!" she squealed out, the tip of Harry's cock rubbing her cervix.

"That was… incredible" Lavender let out weakly, collapsing to the floor with Lily's fingers still inside her. Lily slowly slid them out, raising them up to Daphne, who took the cue and began licking Lavender's juices off her hand. Harry, who hadn't come yet, was nibbling on his mother's neck, twitching his hips to move his cock inside her. "Harry, don't" Lily told her son. Harry stopped, confused "What is it mom?" she'd never turned down a nice load of cum in her womb before. Lily turned her head to look at Harry "Lavender said she wanted milk with her food" she winked at him and Harry grinned "Well then let's give her what she wants"

Lily raised herself up gingerly, sliding her son's penis out of her spent hole. She stepped out of his lap "Daphne, won't you be a dear and get Harry ready to cum?" Daphne acquiesced and gripped Harry's manhood, jerking him off at a swift pace. Lily went around the table and collected Daphne and Lavender's plate, filled with vegetables, rice and chicken. "I'm cumming!" Daphne could feel Harry's cock tensing, and Lily was barely able to put the girl's plates in front of him before his dick twitched and shot off half a dozen powerful loads, coating both girls' plates with his seed.

Lily smiled and set the plates on the table "Eat up!"

"How long have you been fucking your mother Potter?" Daphne asked bluntly. They were all fully dressed, Lavender and her stood in front of the fireplace, ready to floo over to their houses. Harry was lounging on the couch, Lily was upstairs taking a shower.

Harry shrugged "I seduced her when I was 10, though I was jerking off on her while she slept since I was 8" Daphne scoffed and rolled her eyes while Lavender giggled "So your mom was the first victim of your magic cum" the Gryffindor scrunched up her face in thought "Why did it take you so long to bind her?"

"I might be part creature Lavender, but I'm still a boy. My cum is much stronger now than two years ago, much less six"

Lavender's wristwatch gave a buzz, indicating that she had to leave. She sighed at not having any more Harry until the start of the year before walking up to Harry and hugging him, making sure to press her breasts to his chest. "Can't you come visit me baby?" Harry shook his head "It'll only be a few weeks pet, I'm sure you and Daphne can arrange to see each other"

"I have a lot of work to do Potter, I don't have time to accommodate your lapdop" Daphne cut in bitingly. Lavender turned to her and pouted, giving Daphne a comically pleading look. Daphne shook her head and headed for the floo, not saying anything while she threw in the powder and left for home.

"Don't worry Lav, if I know her she'll be knocking on your door in a few days" Harry assured his lover. This cheered Lavender up; she gave Harry a peck on the lips before heading to the floo herself.

Harry sat back and relaxed. He was sure Voldemort had something planned for this year so moments of peace like this were to be enjoyed as much as possible.

...

It was a weird life, being the main target of the most feared Dark lord in centuries. Thankfully he had his gifts to level the playing field; otherwise Voldemort would have probably killed him by now.

James Potter's great-great-great grandfather's great uncle had been an Incubus. This was not surprising; most pure-blooded wizards could find incubi in their ancestry if they looked back far enough, the direct offspring of Incubi didn't express any special traits, much less their descendants innumerable generations later.

What made Harry different was Lily's blood line. Unbeknownst to her she came from a long line of squibs. The last wizard in her lineage, Lord Romeluis Flitwick, had gotten his house elf pregnant. The lord had to hide the indiscretion, and so he sent his half elf offspring to a muggle orphanage. The child was without magic, the only thing belying his heritage being his incredibly small stature (which won him a place in the circus). It was these dormant genes, Incubi and House Elf, which resulted in whatever the hell Harry was.

They still hadn't discovered all of Harry's abilities. He could use House Elf teleportation, which had allowed him free reign over Hogwarts in the past three years. He could also do some wandless magic, a skill Lily and he were constantly training to improve. While all this was well and good, Harry enjoyed his incubus heritage much much more. He was a master of the sexual arts, instinctually knowing what to do to make a woman come; he had incredible stamina and was very 'gifted'.

While he didn't have an aura like a Veela, he had something even better. Harry was able to make any one fall under his will, becoming his permanent sex slave, as long as they came in contact with his cum. It depended on the woman's willpower, the amount of cum and how exactly she came in contact with it. Having her ingest it gave the quickest results, even quicker than cumming inside her pussy, surprisingly. He had done that with Lavender, the first one of the girls he'd taken.

Being the most popular first year at Hogwarts, girls naturally gravitated to Harry, and being the most vapid bubble-headed first year in school, Lavender was no exception. They'd started dating (or what 11 year olds called dating anyways) halfway through his first year. Harry had refrained from bonding her, wanting to see how far he could get her to go without magical influence. To her credit, Lavender didn't allow him to fuck her, telling him that she wanted to wait until fourth year. He did get her to blow him, and soon enough she swallowed his cum for the first time and that was that, he'd gotten a sex slave.

With Daphne it had been different. Harry had noticed the Slytherin girl in his second year. She was perfect: anti-social, abrasive, hateful, incredibly smart and stunningly beautiful. He first tried approaching her to try to build a friendship, but that failed rather quickly. Daphne wasn't friends with anyone in her house, much less Harry, who had cultivated an image as the Gryffindor golden boy who did no wrong. After a few attempts at starting a conversation, Harry gave up on that approach and started using his elf apparition to jerk off on her face while she slept. This through the skin method is slower than having the girl take it in one of her holes; it took Harry ten sessions before she was fully his.

He had refrained from taking anyone else in third year. He was under the watchful eye of Dumbledore; taking more than two girls at this point would be too much of a risk. It was already difficult enough seeing Daphne during the school year without the old coot noticing, until he was neutralized Harry couldn't handle having to deal with three women in school. Besides, none of the girls in Hogwarts offered something unique enough for Harry to take a risk.

This year he had a feeling he'd strike again. He didn't know why, but he could tell it was going to be much more eventful than the past two, for good or bad.

...

"…The Quidditch Cup will not be held this year"

"What?!"

"Why?!"

"What the hell Dumbledore?"

"This was my last chance to win the bleeding thing!"

These were the reactions around the great hall when the headmaster made his announcement. Though outwardly outraged, inside Harry was relieved, he'd grown bored with playing quidditch and was more than happy to not have to deal with the constant arduous training. It put off having to quit the team and all the whining from his housemates.

Dumbledore raised his hand to shush the students "There is good reason for this decision. You see, this year Hogwarts will have the honor of hosting the Triwizard Tournament!"

Most of the students were confused, not knowing what exactly the tournament was. Others were surprised, having heard about the tournament from their grandparents. All Harry could think was that this tournament was fantastic news. With everyone focused on it he would be able to move more freely around the castle.

"The tournament is to be contested between Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbaton. The schools delegations will be arriving here on October the 30th" Dumbledore swept his gaze through the student body, observing all and none at once "I do not need to tell you that this is a very dangerous event, only those 17 and older will be allowed to compete"

There was some grumbling from some of the students at this, Harry heard the Weasley twins dissatisfaction and knew those two would try something to get into the tournament.

"Too bad, eh Harry? Woulda been fun to compete" Seamus said to his right. Harry shrugged. Lavender spoke up "Are you crazy? I heard people died competing in that thing. Fourth years like us wouldn't stand a chance!" Seamus begged off "It was just a fantasy woman, don't get on my case!"

Harry had already checked out, thinking about how to use such a big event to further his plans.

"You're late Potter" Daphne Greengrass was standing in an empty hallway in the sixth floor, hands crossed and an expression of contempt on her face. It was late at night, the moonlight seeping through the big glass windows gave her an ethereal beauty.

"Nice to see you too Daphne"

The Slytherin grumbled at this "I've had to hide from two prefects while waiting for you, you idiot"

"Good you practiced your stealth" Harry quipped. He pulled out a piece of parchment, which she knew to be the marauder's map. Saying the password, the map came to life as Harry handed it to her. "What do you want me to do with this mangy thing?"

"I want you to watch out for anyone that walks through here" Harry answered. "Why-" Daphne was cut off by Harry putting his hand over her mouth and turning her around, pushing her up against the wall. Daphne supported herself with her hands on the wall, spread out so as to hold the map between them. "Potter, we could be caught at any moment. At the very least put your cloak over us!" despite her protest, she spread her legs out and rubbed her bum against his crotch. "Daph come on, the whole point of doing it here is the thrill of getting caught" Harry brought his hands under her school shirt. Daphne had stopped wearing bras to Harry's little rendezvous, so he had easy access to her supple breasts, tweaking one of her nipples while he nibbled on her ear.

Daphne let out something between a mewl and a growl "Fucking damn it Potter, I don't want to be teased I want to be fucked, you useless half-blood!" Harry got hard immediately. One thing he loved about the bond was that it didn't change the person; it simply made them bend to his sexual will.

"Oh I'll fuck you, you cunt" Harry quickly released his cock from his fly and lifted up Daphne's skirt. She wasn't wearing panties either. Harry grabbed his cock and pointed it at her rosebud. Daphne felt the tip, but before she could protest Harry pushed forward into her ass. "AAAAAAAAHH!" she screamed out as Harry violated her asshole. Having never done this, Harry realized it was a mistake not to lubricate; her ass was too tight and dry for him to move in it. Just as he thought it his magic came to the rescue, there was a tingle and suddenly Daphne's ass was ready for him.

Harry smiled and began plunging in and out of her ass. Daphne was splayed out against the wall, barely able to pay attention to the map as she tried to adjust to the new sensation. "You fucking mudblood loving bastard! You'll fucking pay for thi-" Daphne trailed off as she began to moan, the feeling of pleasure intensifying as Harry began to build a rhythm.

Harry's cock was pulling in and out of Daphne's perfect ass; the brunette began pushing back with his strokes. "Oh Merlin yes! Fuck my ass you miserable little twit!" She was bent over completely, her half-lidded eyes staring glazed at the spot on the map that was playing out their thrist.

"You love this, don't you, you inbred whore" Harry brought one hand down to play with her sopping wet pussy, Daphne had to control the itch to help him out lest she lose her grip on the map.

Harry was now bottoming out inside her, all his length lodged in her rectum. He left his cock in that position for a few moments, relishing in the depravity of the moment. He brought the hand that had been masturbating Daphne up to his mouth and licked, enjoying the aroma and taste of her excitement. He licked his hand clean of her juices.

"POTTER! Someone is coming!" Daphne groaned out as best she could with a huge cock deep in her ass. Harry swatted the back of her head "Someone's coming and you're yelling my name out as loud as you can?" Harry used his elf apparition and got them out of there in an instant.

They reappeared in the middle of another empty hallway. Still joined in the act, they fell to the floor in a doggy style position. Harry began fucking Daphne's ass again, this time much more roughly than before. "You dumb bitch, I told you to watch the fucking map" In a spontaneous decision, Harry brought his hands around Daphne's neck and began choking her.

Daphne's hands went up to his, but she didn't try to loosen his grip. Harry didn't know if it was his magic that didn't allow her, or if she really was into it, but he went with it. He felt the pleasure multiply as her ass tightened even more around him. Daphne began gagging, gasping for air. Harry wished he could see her face; he could visualize her eyes bugging out. Finally the sensation was too much and in one final thrust Harry blew his load inside Daphne's ass.

Squirt after squirt blasted out until it began leaking out and running down Harry's shaft. Satisfied, he let go of Daphne's neck and pulled out of her ass, a loud *plop* was heard when the head of his dick exited her abused hole.

Harry lay back on the floor, observing as Daphne was trying to regain her bearings, her ass still raised in the air and her face flat on the floor. "You…bastard…" she whispered out hoarsely. She turned to face him; Harry could see red handprints already on her neck. "I'd love to see you do this to Brown." She looked down at the cum that was leaking down her thigh and ran her finger through the stream, collecting as much as she could and rubbing it on her forehead. She knew Harry liked when they did things like that.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you loved that Greengrass" Daphne gave him a withering gaze "Don't think it for a minute Potter, it's just your blasted powers forcing me" Harry grinned, her expression told a different story.

Harry stood and picked up his map "Well Daphne, maybe next time we'll do this in your common room"

Daphne scoffed and was about to turn to leave, when she froze as an idea struck her. "Are you serious about that Potter?" Harry stared at her, wondering what she was getting at "Why do you ask?"

Even though she knew it wouldn't work, Daphne sashayed up to him with her sexiest walk, masking her limp from the deep fucking as best as she could. She draped her body over him and pressed herself against him. Bringing her mouth tantalizingly close to his ear, she whispered in her most seductive tone "Remember that… thing I wanted you to do for me?"

Harry turned his head to look into her eyes before he burst out in laughter. "Are you really dangling the carrot Daphne? You know I could fuck you in your common room right now if I wanted to and you wouldn't be able to do anything about it" he pulled away from her and shook his head. Far from deterred, Daphne switched gears "Potter, if you help me with this, you could add another mature woman to your collection"

He raised an eyebrow "Continue"

"Malfoy's mother, you've never seen her but she is quite… fetching" Daphne hated complimenting people, especially women, but it was the truth. Draco's mother was stunning for any age, she was sure Harry would fall in love with her blonde hair and fantastic perfect wide hips and round shapely arse.

Harry cracked a smile, though Daphne wouldn't know until later that it involved much more than Malfoy's mum. "Tell you what Greengrass, you bring me a picture of her, if she's good enough, I'll do it no questions asked"

Their business finished, they went off in their different directions, Harry to Gryffindor tower and Daphne to the dungeons.

Harry threw his invisibility cloak over himself and began thinking about what Daphne had told him. If Malfoy's mum truly was a MILF, then he'd happily kill Draco for Daphne. Of course he'd have to find a way of keeping him alive long enough for him to witness Harry porking his mother.

Daphne had been badgering Harry about killing Malfoy almost since the moment he'd bonded her. Apparently the Malfoy family had a marriage contract with the Greengrass family, and Daphne being the oldest child made her Draco's betrothed, to be married on her 18th birthday at the latest. So of course, when Harry took her, she saw her chance to get rid of the incompetent little shit. Unfortunately for her Harry had said no, or more accurately not right now. Harry enjoyed messing with Malfoy, one of his favorite hobbies these past three years had been making the Slytherin boy miserable without him suspecting Harry of any wrongdoing. Malfoy still carried the heavy scars from the Magical Creatures class when Harry caused a Hippogriff to maul Draco. That led to the groundskeeper Hagrid getting fired, but Harry didn't care much for the man anyway. He did feel sorry for the Hippogriff, sentenced to death, so he set it free on its execution date and let it escape, though he did have it rape Malfoy (who was under a paralysis spell and probably thought it was a nightmare) before he let it go.

Yes, Malfoy was fun to mess with, so Harry had promised Daphne he'd kill him whenever they were supposed to get married. Daphne had shown a surprising lack of patience in wanting it done now, but Harry later realized that it wasn't so much about Malfoy as it was about having him do something for her, making her feel like she had some power in the relationship.

So Harry would do as she said, he'd take care of Malfoy, confirmation of Mrs. Malfoy's hotness pending. But Daphne would pay a price.


	2. Chapter 2

The first month of school had gone by with no surprises. October was ushered in unceremoniously as everyone seemed to just be spinning their wheels until the other schools arrived. Harry had already reviewed the fourth year coursework with his mother in the summer, so school was a breeze for him. He had so much free time he'd been able to fuck Lavender silly in almost every room in Hogwarts.

Daphne had come through with the pictures a week after their rendezvous, and Harry had to admit she had great tastes. Narcissa Malfoy was the picture of elegance, her Nordic features (platinum blonde hair, pale skin and sharp facial features) went well with her C-cup breasts and absolutely fantastic backside (the picture Daphne had given him was fully clothed, but he'd been able to coax it into giving him a show).

Harry was currently contemplating the best way to commit Malfoy's murder. He was sitting with his girls in the Room of Requirement, which had been revealed to him by one of the house elves the year before.

"How about you conjure a giant piano and drop it on his head?" suggested a bored Lavender. She'd brought her homework with her, and even though she'd let two weeks' worth of it back up until that point she had still finished before Harry and Daphne had formulated a plan.

"Premeditated murder isn't like one of your gossip circles" Daphne snapped "If you aren't going to take it seriously don't speak at all"

Lavender stuck out her tongue "It's not like you guys would use my suggestions anyways"

"Because your suggestions would be a complete waste of our time. Why don't you go gossip about the tournament with useless little friends?"

A light bulb went up in Harry's head "That's a perfect Idea!" Daphne sent him a perplexed glance only for a second before she caught on.

Lavender looked between the two of them "What idea?"

Harry cracked a malicious smile "We'll enter Malfoy into the tournament, it should be easy enough to have him suffer an "accident" in one of the events"

Daphne stopped herself from asking whether Harry was capable of entering Malfoy in the tournament. She knew that if she asked something like that she'd get a hard slap across the face at the least.

"But, we don't even know how people enter, I'm sure Dumbledore will make it cheat proof" leave it to Brown to formulate the question in the perfect way so as to not arise Potter's anger. Daphne was sure Brown wasn't even aware of what she'd done, but it made Daphne boil up inside.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, I'll find a way around whatever Dumbledore sets up" Harry boasted with confidence. He could back it up as well; his mother was one of the greatest, most creative witches of her age, and she'd been teaching him all she knew. That along with his powers made him sure he could deal with anything the tournament organizers came up with.

"When are you going to begin preparing for the tournament Potter?" Daphne asked.

"I don't plan on being part of that circus" Harry looked at Daphne as if this should be obvious.

Daphne rolled her eyes "I know that, but do you really think you won't be entered anyways?"

Daphne's words really struck Harry. If he'd been planning on using this tournament for his own means then it was certain Voldemort would do the same. He needed time to think about this.

"Leave me" he waved both girls off. Daphne left immediately but Lavender hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should say something, before she too left the room.

Harry thought it through for hours. It was near midnight when he finally worked something out. He had to let Voldemort enter him into the tournament, if he tried to foil whatever Voldemort attempted the Dark Lord would simply come up with another plan, one that Harry couldn't anticipate. Of course he didn't like the idea of being blind to what his enemies were plotting; Voldemort had to have an inside man at Hogwarts to be able to do anything, and Harry would need to sniff them out and be one step ahead of them at all times.

He just didn't know how

...

"Potter! Keep your head out of the clouds unless you wish to give your little girlfriend and yourself third degree burns"

Harry never did understand why Snape always used that inflection when talking about Harry's girlfriend. He was saying it as if it was something Harry should be embarrassed about, as if they were little children in a schoolyard who still thought girls had cooties. After everything his mother had told him about Snape, he knew the pathetic man had never felt the touch of a woman, and that he probably jerked off every night to Lily's image.

"Are you even listening Potter?" Snape snapped again. "Yes sir" Harry responded neutrally, making a show of stirring his and Lavender's cauldron. Snape sneered and would have tried to engage Harry in a verbal spar if there hadn't been a sudden eruption in the back of the room.

"Longbottom, you incompetent-"Harry tuned him out. After the first few weeks of Snape's class, Harry had learned to simply never react to anything the slimy git said. This frustrated Snape, who after three years and change still tried to get at Harry's throat as much as possible. Harry was actually quite good at potions, he was fantastic at everything, but he really had a natural talent for potion making. He knew he was capable of brewing any potion imaginable, and more than that he had incredible intuition, knowing how the ingredients would interact and being able to improve on the original recipes. Of course, during Snape's class he simply did everything by the book, he wasn't about to show Snape (and by proxy Dumbledore) he was a prodigy at potions.

"Here you go Harry" Lavender handed him the Fluxweed that she had chopped, very sloppily he might add. Harry threw it in the cauldron and the concoction changed from green to the requisite blue.

It was fifteen minutes before everyone except Neville (and his poor partner Dean) were finished. Snape dismissed the class, and they exited to the sounds of the potions master berating poor Longbottom. Harry had to give the greasy git one thing, he had an affinity for biting insults. He was sure that if it wouldn't get him investigated Snape would come up with a wonderful crack about Neville's comatose parents.

...

They were walking up the stairway, heading for dinner. The other schools would be arriving in only two weeks, two week that seemed like forever to the students. Out of the corner of his eye Harry glimpsed Daphne, alone as always, head away from the great hall, he knew she was headed to the Room of Requirement to practice some of the darker magic they'd stolen from the library.

"Have you found them yet?" Lavender asked him. Harry narrowed his eyes "You know we don't talk about that here Lavender" the girl pouted. She glanced around until she found Parvati, she headed over to her and the two began yapping away. Harry rolled his eyes, even if her gossip brought valuable information about the other students, he still found it annoying.

"Don't look so disappointed scarhead, she wouldn't be with you if she wasn't so stupid" Malfoy spoke from behind him. Harry turned around to face Draco and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle, along with the little Slytherin whore Parkinson.

"Jealous Malfoy? I know you'd want an upgrade from that little bulldog of yours" he relished in Pansy's barely contained hurt at Harry's words. Malfoy glared at him "I'm not interested in catching diseases from your whore Potter" the two dumb lugs behind Draco provided the necessary laugh for his comment.

Harry chuckled "Ever heard of glass houses Malfoy?" from the idiot's expression, he clearly hadn't "I'm surprised Parkinson even has time for you in between getting stuffed by every male in Slytherin"

Malfoy lunged at Harry. Crabbe and Goyle, in a surprising moment of intelligence, held their leader back from actually reaching Harry. Harry smirked and almost wished he didn't have to kill his little guinea pig. He turned around to head for the great hall, ignoring the rest of the students that were crowding around them in anticipation of a fight.

Suddenly he tensed, his senses, enhanced thanks to his elf heritage, felt a wave of movement from Malfoy. Knowing the git was reaching for his wand, Harry turned around and drew his own wand in one motion, a curse already forming on the tip of his tongue.

He didn't need to bother, a flash of light collided with Malfoy's back, and suddenly in Malfoy's place stood a ferret.

"Attacking while your opponent has his back turned, that's a cowardly move" Mad-Eye Moody flicked his wand up and down, moving the Malfoy ferret along with it. "Not surprising considering your parentage Malfoy"

The entire hallway burst into laughter, even Slytherin students were pointing at the bouncing ferret.

Moody raised his chin at Harry "Move along Potter, and remember to practice more vigilance next time you're facing an enemy"

Harry responded with a curt nod and turned to leave. Lavender pulled away from Parvati and followed Harry. She caught up with him, and was about to speak until she saw his sullen expression. Confused but knowing she shouldn't ask anything yet, she walked silently.

They walked down the twisting halls until Harry felt they were sufficiently apart from the other students. He grabbed Lavender by the arm and apparated them to the Room of Requirement.

They appeared in a dark chamber lit by small torches. It was an almost claustrophobic space, with Daphne sitting in the middle of the room with legs crossed, glowing runes carved out in a circle around her and a book that Harry immediately recognized on her lap. Daphne had her eyes closed and had an expression of pure concentration on her face.

"You messed one up" Harry said, noticing one of the runes was slightly shoddy.

Daphne's eyes burst open "What the hell are you doing here?"

Harry ignored the question, choosing to continue inspecting the rune circle with slight curiosity.

"What is this even for?" Lavender asked. She was pressed up against the wall, not wanting to go near the runes, which were no longer glowing as Daphne stood up and dusted off.

"It's the Ritual of Antromorous" Harry said in a scholarly tone, kneeling down to observe the runes that had been under Daphne. "It's a shortcut to becoming an animagus, with the advantage that you can select the animal you want to become, the only drawback being that some of that animals abilities seep through to your human form" this would not seem like much of a drawback, but the 'abilities' were not always positive. Like the wizard who became a leopard and gained the big cat's balance, only to realize that a bipedal tail-less leopard was barely able to stand "Of course, the runes need to be filled with said animal's blood" he looked up at Daphne from over his glasses.

"I was practicing" Daphne responded to his unasked question.

"It's very fortunate that you were" Harry said, glancing at another slightly mis-carved rune.

"Did you come here to criticize my work Potter?" Daphne asked sarcastically, though deep down she was embarrassed that he'd found fault in her work. She had a high opinion of her ability after all.

Harry walked up to Daphne and surprised her with a tender kiss on the mouth. "Not at all Daph, I'm actually proud of your work. In fact, as a birthday gift, why don't we all do the ritual?"

Daphne's birthday was October 27th, a few days before the other schools were slated to arrive. Lavender looked terrified at the idea of doing anything of the sort, but Daphne's eyes actually lit up. She jumped on Harry and the two shared a deep kiss. Daphne wrapped her legs around his waist and Harry gripped her ass with both hands for support.

Lavender cleared her throat "Wasn't there a reason you came here Harry?"

Harry broke the kiss and raised an eyebrow. Lavender realized she'd made a mistake, even though she hadn't meant anything by what she'd said. Harry let go of Daphne "There was" He concentrated for a second and the room became much nicer. An open space resembling the Gryffindor common room with a small white loveseat for furniture.

Harry and Daphne sat down and Harry pulled down his fly, fishing inside and releasing his semi-hard prick.

"You know what to do" he told Lavender, who already knew how the punishment went. She kneeled down in front of Harry and slowly began pumping his cock, taking deep breaths to try to prepare herself for what would come. "No stalling!" Harry spat.

Knowing she'd pushed her luck as much as it would go, Lavender sank her head on Harry's cock, taking his entire length down her throat. Harry grabbed her head and held it down on his cock, pushing his hips forward to ensure he had as much of himself inside her as possible. Lavender's nose was bent against his pelvic bone, making it hard for the girl to breathe through her nose.

"What were you coming here for Potter?" Daphne asked casually. She loved it when the dumb bitch screwed up and Harry punished her, it helped to remind her that she would always be above the Gryffindor in the food chain.

"Moody is Voldemort's spy" he said in a serious tone. Lavender gave a gasp of surprised, which translated to a gagged vibration running through Harry's cock. The added pleasure made Harry put even more pressure on Lavender's head. He raised his hips off the couch so he could give small thrust down Lavender's throat without allowing her a good breath. Though she was getting dizzy due to lack of oxygen, Lavender wrapped her arms around Harry's ass, allowing him to go even deeper down her canal.

Daphne dipped one hand down under her skirt and began rubbing her pussy. "How did you come to that conclusion?" she asked.

"I've meet Moody before, he's crazy, but he wouldn't turn a Hogwarts student into a ferret"

Daphne's eyes widened "Who did-"

Harry raised his hand "Malfoy, but that is unimportant" Daphne tried to ignore the intense happiness Malfoy as a ferret brought her and continue listening to Harry "He's trying to endear himself to me, which means he's most likely a Death Eater under polyjuice… ugh!" Harry groaned as it was finally too much, he shot his load directly into Lavender's stomach. Lavender's eyes were fluttering and her grip around Harry's ass had slackened at some point. Harry got a good look at how beautiful this scene was (he should really start taking pictures) before finally pulling out and allowing the girl to breathe.

Daphne had been contemplating Harry's polyjuice comment "It makes sense, Moody always has a flask with him, so he can carry the potion in that and maintain his form" something else clicked in her head "Snape had been complaining to Malfoy about someone stealing his potions supplies, he was blaming you for it"

Harry rolled his eyes, Snivellus was so predictable. Daphne's words confirmed his theory, now the problem was dealing with the situation. He watched lazily as Lavender was collapsed on the floor barely conscious, drool dripping onto the carpeted floor.

"I need a way to keep an eye on him at every hour of the day" Harry mused. Daphne stood up and moved Lavender so that she was facing up. She then squatted on top of the girl and mashed her pussy on her face. "If only I had someone with my elf powers" he kneeled down on the other side of the unconscious Lavender, stroking his cock as he pulled her panties down.

Daphne had found that while Lavender's mouth was unresponsive, rubbing her pussy against the girl's nose brought a surprising amount of pleasure. "You could… ah! Always just… get a house elf"

"You know, that's actually a good idea Daph" he couldn't believe he'd never thought of that. He raised Lavender's legs up to his shoulders and pushed himself inside her pussy. He had to admit, as much as he'd fucked her these past few years, Lavender's pussy was still perfect for him, even with her unconscious it gripped him in an incredible way. He started pumping away at her. "I'll steal one from the kitchens, there's so many there I doubt anyone at the castle keeps tabs on them"

Daphne shuddered as she reached her peak, cumming messily all over Lavender's face, with some of her juices going up the poor girl's nose. Harry felt Lavender stir as he continued pumping into her. The girl coughed, chocked and sneezed her way awake.

"Uhhhh" she groaned in disorientation. Harry's rhythm sped up, his hips pounding against hers harder and harder with each thrust. By the time she finally registered the feeling in her lower body, Harry was shooting his seed inside her warm twat.

Harry straightened out and pulled up his zipper. "Clean yourselves up, I'm heading for lunch" He cast a cleaning charm on himself to remove the smell of sex and popped away.

Lavender tried to stand up, but her legs were too weak. "God, I feel like I got hit by a truck" she rubbed her head and tried breathing through her nose "Something smells weird"

...

Later that night found Harry in the Gryffindor common room in one of the couches closest to the fireplace, working on his homework and waiting for it to clear out so he could head to the kitchens. Lavender had gone to sleep early, apparently their earlier session had taken a lot out of her.

"H-H-Harrry?" a tentative voice came from his right. Hermione Granger was standing meekly in front of him, her books hugged up against her chest.

"Yes?" Harry asked in slight irritation, not because he actually was irritated, but because he wanted to see Granger squirm.

Hermione's face was red, she was collecting all her courage to talk to Harry "Do you want to… do homework with me?" she blushed as if she was asking Harry out on a date.

"I guess"

Hermione tried not to seem too giddy as she shuffled over to move the other couch next to Harry's. She set all her books and parchment on the small circular table between them. "Did you do the Arithmancy essay yet?" she asked with a little more confidence now that she was in her comfort zone. Harry shook his head and pulled out an empty piece of parchment. Opening his Arythmancy book, he glanced at Hermione and moved the book to the middle of the table.

"Why don't we share the book?" Harry asked with a gentle smile. He could see Hermione practically glowing from the positive attention and he had to hold back a laugh at how easy she was to manipulate. "That would be wonderful Harry"

They began working in silence. Every few minutes the two would debate a small point of some topic or the other, something that Hermione clearly enjoyed.

Hermione had been one of Harry's projects. The moment he met her on the train, he knew she had a lot of intellectual potential, though her personality rubbed a lot of people the wrong way. Like Daphne, Hermione was a girl with no friends, but while Daphne had no friends because she wanted it that way, Hermione was simply terrible at making them. Her bossy personality and love for authority figures did not endear her to anyone. Harry left her alone at the start of first year, not really interested in becoming friends with the bushy haired bucktooth girl.

Then he saved her from that troll, and suddenly Hermione's demeanor toward him changed. While she was still the same annoying person to everyone else, she held a reverence for the boy who saved her. If Harry had wanted he could have probably become friends with her right then, but he didn't need the girl alienating everyone else he'd need to cultivate his image. On the other hand, Harry knew she had a lot of potential, and having such an intelligent witch on his side would be a definite plus.

He'd talk to Hermione, he was the only person in the school who was nice to her, but he'd never hang out with her, he'd treat her like something he pitied. Over the past three years, it had transformed the boisterous talkative girl into a meek little kitten, at least whenever she was around him. It helped that Harry was the only person that did better than her in class, instilling some respect and admiration. The fact that no one else in school even talked to her helped reinforce Harry as her hero.

Harry had refrained from going any further than that for two reasons, he didn't know if the girls intelligence was actually that great or if she was just smart for a little kid, and he didn't know if she'd grow up to be attractive. She had answered his first question already, the work she'd been doing so far this year was stunning, some of it surprising even Harry himself. Not just that, but it was clear her investigative abilities were better than the average wizard, she had been the one to discover the Philosopher's Stone was being stored in Hogwarts after all.

A sudden plan was forming in Harry's head, something that would kill two birds with one stone. Taking a sidelong glance at Hermione, he inspected her appearance. The frizzy hair and the teeth could be fixed, she had a good enough face and her tits were promising. Besides, he'd seen her mother when getting on the platform once, if she was any indicator Hermione would grow to be gorgeous.

"Hermione"

"What is it Harry?"

Harry inched his face dangerously close to hers, encroaching on her personal space. Smirking at her blush, Harry brought his hand up to stroke her cheek. "Meet me tomorrow after dinner, 7th floor, in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy" he pulled back and continued working on his homework as if nothing had happened. Hermione was stunned, this felt like a dream, was Harry finally going to dump that airhead? Had he finally noticed his intellectual equal as something more than a friend?

The next day…

"I still don't understand why we can't do this on my birthday" Daphne complained, she and Harry had just finished carving out the runes for the ritual, with Lavender off to the side watching them.

"The timeline has moved up, besides, I didn't peg you as someone that celebrates their birthday" he glanced down at his wristwatch "Now let's get on with it, Granger will be here soon"

"I can't believe you're bringing Granger in" Lavender was not happy at the idea of having the bookworm be part of their group.

"Think of it this way Lav, you'll have a toy that you'll finally be able to dominate" this brightened the girl up considerably. When Harry had brought in Daphne she had thought she'd be able to make the girl her bitch, after the first trip to the hospital wing she never tried to assert her dominance again.

"Who's going first?" Harry waved his wand and four cages materialized. After asking the two girls their preferences, he'd gone off that morning and visited the London zoo, coming back with the three specimens in front of them now. A fox for Lavender (surprisingly sensible, he'd thought she'd pick a rabbit), a snake for Daphne (what a shocker), a hawk for himself and Hermione's special little cage.

It was actually Lavender who volunteered, wanting to get it over with. "I'll do it, just… I don't have to kill the fox myself do I?"

Harry shook his head "Just close your eyes…"

...

Hermione had been standing in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy for about five minutes, not too long to suspect Harry had stood her up, but she didn't feel right. She was next to a door she swore she'd never seen there before. She knew all the mysteries of the castle thanks to having read Hogwarts, A History multiple times, and while there were many moving staircases she had never read anything about moving doors.

It had been an error on her part to not ask Harry for a specific time. 'After dinner' was extremely vague, after dinner could technically mean five hours after dinner! She should have confirmed a time like 7:00, or 7:05 (the extra five minutes helped everyone get there on time, that's what her father had said when talking about how he scheduled appointments).

A couple of 1st year Gryffindors passed by her, neither of them even raised their head to look at her. They were just scared of the older year, right? Or had her reputation spread to the point where even first years knew not to talk to her? Gods, she'd hoped it would end when she left elementary school, but it turned out both wizard and muggle children felt the same about her. Harry… he was the only one that cared about her.

She jumped when the door next to her creaked open in a manner that reminded her of the horror movies she'd seen as a kid.

Harry popped his head out of the door. He offered Hermione a friendly smile. "Come on in Hermione"

"What happened to your glasses Harry?" she asked, it was weird seeing him without his glasses, but she had to admit he looked even better than before.

"I don't need them anymore" he didn't elaborate, simply slinking back into the room. Hermione followed with only slight hesitation.

The room was beautiful, a tastefully decorated, comfortable looking room with an earthy theme. It reminded her of the waiting room in her father's office a little. There was a soft brown couch in front of a muggle painting of a placid stream in a lush green forest.

Harry sat down on the couch and Hermione followed. There was a small footrest in front of her, she glanced at Harry for permission and set her feet down on it when he gave it.

"I'd never seen this room before" She said in fascination. Harry put his arm around her shoulder and Hermione blushed a deep red, there was no doubt about it, her dreams were becoming a reality.

"It's called the room of requirement, it transforms into anything you want" to illustrate his point, Harry had a thought and a bookcase materialized out of nothing in front of them. Hermione gasped "That's… fascinating! The kind of magic needed to put something like this together must be incredibly complex" The first thing she was doing when she got out of there was ask professor Dumbledore for permission to study it. Maybe he'd have her and Harry be apprentices to one of the professors (Flitwick?) and they'd discover all of the room's magical secrets. That would look great as an extracurricular on her NEWTS.

Hermione attempted to change something, the footstool was a bit uncomfortable and she wanted to make it a softer. She tried concentrating as much as she could, but no matter how hard she tried, the stool stayed the same.

Realizing what she was doing, Harry spoke "Hermione, I bet you're wondering why I brought you here"

The girl looked at him with a weird look on her face "I know Harry, you're here to tell me I'm the one you love and that you're leaving Lavender for me"

Wow, get her comfortable and she turns right into her superior self. Harry smiled at her and didn't offer a word, instead claiming her lips with his.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock, she didn't know what to do with herself. She just let Harry kiss her, he slipped his tongue inside her mouth and she reciprocated hesitantly. Harry ran his hand through her frizzy head of hair.

Harry brought his hands to grab her ass through her school uniform, eliciting a squeak from her. He began grinding onto her, his cock hardening in anticipation.

"What's that?" Hermione asked curiously, feeling Harry's meat against her crotch. Harry raised an eyebrow "You're the smartest girl in school yet you know nothing about anatomy?" hermione blushed mightily "I'm just kidding Mione" Harry added hastily, with the girl's emotional fragility, he had to be careful with sarcasm. "So, that's your… your"

"Penis" Harry offered. Hermione blushed even redder and looked down between them at were their clothed crotches were joined. With childlike curiosity, she reached down and dipped her hand down into Harry's pants. Harry gasped in slight surprise at her initiative and she put her hand over his meat.

"It's so… hard"

"You know, If you stroke it I'm sure it'll get a lot harder" Hermione followed his instruction and began stroking him in his pants with her soft hands. "Wow! It really does get harder!" she exclaimed as his prick grew to its full length. Harry hiked up her skirt, moving his right hand under her panties and into her virginally tight pussy.

"Ooooohhh" Hermione moaned when Harry's finger entered her. She'd masturbated to the image of Harry almost every night, for him to be doing this to her it was almost like something out of a dream. The two Gryffindor's played with each other's privates, sharing a sloppy kiss.

He turned them over so that he was on top. After a few more seconds of playing, Harry removed her hand from his crotch and stood up from the couch.

"Did I do something wrong?" Hermione asked fearfully, hoping she hadn't messed up her fantasy. Harry smiled at her and shook his head. He pulled down his zipper, fishing his cock from his boxers and pulling it out.

Hermione stared wide-eyed at the first penis she'd ever seen, she couldn't believe how big it was. Harry's dick was bobbing in front of her face; she raised her eyes to look at Harry and he gave her an encouraging nod. Hermione gulped, she didn't know if she was ready for this. She'd never even kissed a boy before today, and now Harry wanted her to suck his… penis?

"It's ok Mione, you don't have to do it if you're not ready" Harry said, knowing just how the girl would react.

"No! I didn't say that Harry I just… I don't know If I'll be good at it" Hermione didn't want to disappoint Harry. She knew that Lavender had probably done this with Harry. If she wasn't able to do what Lavender did Harry would think her a prude and leave her.

"Mione, if it's you doing it I know it'll be great" Harry wanted to punch himself for how sappy that was, but he knew he had to do it if he wanted to get Hermione to swallow some cum.

Hermione stared at Harry's cock as if fearing it would lash out and strike her. After a moment's hesitation, she tentatively poked her tongue out and made contact with the tip. She left her tongue like that for a few seconds, and when it didn't suddenly burst into flames she began meekly lapping at Harry's head.

Harry decided he'd need to use some artificial aphrodisiac. He willed some of his magic onto his cock, which began exuding a mild scent that would worm its way into Hermione's sub-conscious.

Sure enough, Harry felt Hermione sniff the air and suddenly she took his entire head inside her mouth. Harry threw his head back as the fourth year swirled her tongue around his cockhead, making up with enthusiasm what she lacked in experience. Harry grabbed her by her hair and guided her head forward to gobble up more of his cock. He began to pump as gently as he could, fucking her mouth without going in too deep. Hermione let him dominate her, simply waving her tongue inside her mouth to cover as much of him as she came in contact with.

Harry stroked her honey colored locks as he began to take more liberties, thrusting harder into Hermione. Hermione gagged when Harry's cock hit the back of her throat. Her eyes began to get watery as Harry abused her but she didn't protest, she didn't want Harry to think she wasn't ready.

Harry's cock slid violently in and out of Hermione's throat, he pulled completely out for a second, a stream of saliva leaking out as took a few heavy breaths. Harry allowed her to get some oxygen before shoving his cock home, pushing his entire length inside her until her nose was smudged against his pubic bone. Hermione's eye's stared up at him pleadingly, whether it was for his approval or for him to stop Harry didn't know. Finally Harry felt her throat convulsing around him and her face turning red and he pulled his cock out of her.

"Gahhhhh!" Hermione Dry heaved, her eyes filled with tears. Harry jerked himself, his dick slick with her slobber. "You did good Mione, Lavender was never able to do that" Harry lied. Hermione's head shot up and gave him a winning smile, as if he'd told her she was the most beautiful girl in the world. With renewed confidence, and still coughing from Harry's abuse of her throat, Hermione took his cock from his hands and took it into her mouth and began bobbing her head. Finally feeling himself coming close, Harry held her head in place as his cock pulsed, shooting wads of his sticky seed into her unsuspecting mouth.

Hermione hadn't expected Harry to shoot sperm into her mouth, but she quickly accepted it and decided she needed to swallow. It actually tasted quite nice…

Harry unloaded so much in her that she couldn't swallow it all, some ended up leaking out. Harry finished shooting inside her mouth, relishing in seeing her throat expand to take his juice down into her stomach where it belonged. He pulled his limp cock out of her mouth and Hermione immediately began scooping the cum from around her face and licking it off her fingers.

Harry bent over and gave her a searing kiss, not bothered by tasting himself in her mouth. They broke off the kiss, Harry put his hands around Hermione's waist and Harry rubbed his face against her hair. While he'd been contemplating forcing her to get it straightened, he decided against it. He'd have many women, all of them with perfect silky hair, having one with rough bushy hair would mix things up. He was already fantasizing about blowing multiple loads on that tangled mess.

"Mione, I have something for you" Harry wanted to get this over with so he could stop calling the stupid cunt 'Mione'. He pulled them back a few feet and took his wand out of his pocket. A wave of the stick and the footstool was revealed to be a cage with a tarp over it.

Hermione gasped in horror "Is that a house elf?!"

"It's a dead house elf" Harry corrected her.

"Why would you kill a house elf?" she had a wild look in her eyes. Harry's cum had already worked its magic, she was too devoted to him to have any negative feelings towards him, but she still felt extreme horror that in her right mind she would have realized was from being trapped in a room with a psychopath.

Suddenly the room shifted, gone was the nice little lounge that looked and smelled like the waiting room in a psychiatric practice, now it was a small, dark, claustrophobic nightmare with strange runes carved all over the place.

Hermione shrieked, she screamed louder than she'd screamed that day with the troll. She just hoped Harry would make it better.


	3. Chapter 3

"How much longer will they be up there?" Lavender was impatient. Their transformations hadn't taken this long to complete. Daphne was lounging around calmly. They were in the prefect's bathroom. The bath wasn't drawn, so Lavender was sitting with her legs dangling over the edge of the empty tub while Daphne leaned against a marble wall.

"He's using a magical creature, it probably adds a million complications to the procedure" Daphne had earned an affinity for vibrations from her snake transformation, she could "hear" every single time Lavender bumped her feet against the wall of the bathtub. It was a weird feeling, and Daphne already anticipated it would be painful in to be in a hall full of people stomping around. But she also appreciated its uses, being able to morph into a black mamba also helped temper any regrets.

Lavender on the other hand wasn't too happy with her changes. She'd chosen a fox because she wanted to be a cute fluffy animal, and she knew Harry would scoff at a rabbit. After being asked to narrow it down (how was she to know that there were different types of foxes?) and being shown pictures by Harry, she choose the white one because it was the fluffiest and cutest one. In retrospect that had been a bad idea, she'd almost thrown up when she saw the poor little guy dead inside a cage. She'd kept her eyes shut throughout the entire ritual, not wanting to see any more.

The caption on the little book Harry had shown her said the fox had really good hearing, so she was anticipating that to be her ability. Oh how wrong she was, her hearing wasn't any better than before, and she still didn't know what she'd gotten from the little critter. All she knew was that the room was almost suffocating in its heat, she didn't know how Daphne wasn't sweating bullets like her. She'd already removed all her clothing except for her Bra and panties but that didn't help at all.

"It's almost midnight, maybe we should go up there and look for him" Lavender suggested, swooning at the thought of walking through those cold Hogwarts corridors.

Daphne didn't dignify that statement with an answer. And she didn't need to, for in that moment two popping sounds heralded the entrance of Harry and Hermione.

Harry had a smug smirk on his face, happy that everything had worked out as planned. He raised an eyebrow at Lavender's state of dress but set it aside for later. Next to him, standing no more than 3 feet tall, was house elf Hermione. It seemed that the ritual wasn't meant to be used with magical creatures, for she didn't look completely like a house elf. She had the green skin, diminutive stature and the pointy nose and ears; but she wasn't bald, she kept her same bushy hair as in her human for. Her face also looked just a pinch more human than a house elf's.

Harry cleared his throat "Hermy, say hello to your mistresses, Lavender and Daphne"

The house elf-girl hybrid bowed low "Hermy is here to serve you mistresses, Hermy hopes she will be a good elf"

"Did you scramble her brain or does she just want to speak like that?" Daphne asked.

Harry sighed "She's stuck like this, permanently" this was an unfortunate turn of events. He had hoped to be in bed and sleeping by midnight, but this threw a wrench in that plan.

Lavender had the ghost of a smile on her face "So wait, Granger is stuck as a house elf forever?" she threw her head back and burst into laughter.

"What are you going to do about it?" Daphne questioned.

"What we are going to do is simple" Harry said. He'd been churning this in his head before arriving here. "First of all, I'm sending Granger over to her parent's house to erase their memory of her"

"Do you trust her with a memory charm?" Daphne raised an eyebrow. Lavender wasn't even involved in the conversation, she was on the floor laughing, which coupled with the heat she felt made her feel a bit light headed.

Harry shrugged "If she fucks it up it's the same outcome, we just want the parents out of the picture. Now, we need someone to frame for her murder, any suggestions?"

Daphne wracked her brain for anyone in the school she found annoying; the answer was everyone, but no one jumped out at her as needing their life ruined.

Seeing her indecision, Harry turned to Lavender "How about you Lav-"he stopped when he saw the girl was actually convulsing on the floor, her body drenched in sweat and her skin red.

He kneeled down beside her "Lav, talk to me, what's going on?" he asked her frantically. Lavender struggled to get the words out, everything around her burned and she was pretty sure she was blind. "I-I-I'm b-b-burning u-up" she wheezed out.

It took a second for Harry to make the connection. In her infinite stupidity she'd picked an arctic fox, and now she'd gained its ability to insulate the body from cold. This would be useful if Hogwarts was in the North Pole, but even Scotland in September wasn't cold enough for what the girl needed.

"Daphne, draw a bath! Hermy, fill it with ice cubes!" Harry barked at them. Hermy worked faster than Daphne, she conjured up thousands of ice cubes inside the Jacuzzi tub before Daphne had even moved. The Slytherin, knowing not to be slow when Harry used that tone, rushed to open the taps, letting the water flow into the tub.

Harry pulled out his wand and hit Lavender with multiple cooling charms, waiting for the tub to fill up. "Make it go faster!" he yelled.

"Yes Master Harry sir" Hermy answered, she snapped her fingers and the faucets began blasting jets of water into the tub. Once he saw it was halfway full, Harry threw an unconscious Lavender in.

The tub filled up and Hermy turned the faucets off. "What the hell is going on?" Daphne was harried, the sudden turn of events leaving her slightly disoriented.

"The dumb bitch chose an arctic fox, now she can't survive in a temperature above freezing"

Daphne tried to hold back a chuckle but couldn't. Of course out of the three of them Brown would be the one to get fucked by the ritual.

Lavender's head burst from the surface of the water, splashing droplets of cold water all over the trio. She was breathing heavily and tears were coming down her eyes. "I didn't even want to do the stupid ritual in the first place!" she began weeping in earnest, her life was completely ruined!

Harry had a migraine forming, his nice comfy bed was looking ever so distant now. He made the executive decision to delegate.

"Daphne, I trust you" he addressed to the girl seriously.

Daphne narrowed her eyes, wondering what he was getting at. "I'm giving you the job of mocking up Granger's murder"

"WHAT!" Daphne was livid. He was pawning off the hard work on her.

Harry's eyes hardened. He backhanded her across the face "Don't ever question me! You should see this as an opportunity, if you're able to pull this off it means your skills are as good as you think they are, and I can begin trusting you with more advanced work" the unspoken words being that he'd allow her to freelance and gain power for herself in the future "Unless you want to stay and deal with the little mermaid here"

Daphne shook her head. She had already forgotten the slap, thinking about how Harry had implied he'd allow her more agency.

"Good, now take Granger with you" Harry turned to the elf, who had been silently waiting for his next command. "Hermy, you will do everything mistress Daphne tells you to do, understood?"

Hermy nodded enthusiastically "Yes master Harry sir, Hermy understands!"

"Who do you want me to frame?" Daphne asked him.

"Do whoever you want, except for the obvious"

Daphne nodded curtly. "Follow me elf" she spat coldly at Hermy. She turned and walked out of the prefect's bathroom with the little elf bouncing behind her.

Inside, Daphne was jumping with excitement. Whoever she wanted? That gave her so many options. While she couldn't think of any student she hated more than the other, she could still pick one.

"Mistress should be watchful of prefects" Hermy suggested.

Daphne kicked Hermy's legs out from under her, causing the little elf to fall hard on her face. Hermy groaned picking herself up "You will only speak when spoken to, understood elf?" Hermy nodded weakly.

With the little bint out of the way, Daphne picked up her train of thought. She really hoped they didn't bump into any prefects, because then that person would be the frame by default, and that was no fun. Unless she bumped into that Hufflepuff prefect Diggory, his insipid niceness and general good mood made her want to slit his throat, he was the personification of everything Hufflepuff. Then again there was Hannah Abbot, her red face annoyed Daphne to no end. Or maybe Padma Patil? The Ravenclaw had bumped into her once and apologized profusely, Daphne hated people weak enough to apologize.

Maybe Bullstrode and her revolting odors? Zabini and his tendency to underblink? That first year that sneezed in the corridor?

She thought about Filch but discarded him immediately. He'd been bringing misery to these useless twits for decades, he provided an invaluable service that she would be remiss to interrupt. That also took her head of house out of consideration (besides, she suspected Potter wanted to deal with Snape himself).

It was when her mind shifted to Gryffindors that she hit on the perfect victim. The one person who's suffering would bring the most laughter, the one student who stood out among all the others as deserving to be miserable. She just hoped she'd be able to schedule regular Azkaban visits, just to bask in their broken form.

"Elf, take me to Gryffindor tower, 4th year boys dorm"

"Yes mistress"

Meanwhile, Harry had a crying girl to deal with. He was very distressed himself, he should have vetoed the arctic fox, and he should have known what would happen to her. Harry might treat them like trash most of the time, but he genuinely cared for his girls (except for Granger). He might abuse Lavender, but he also loved her, it was impossible not to after being with someone for four years. He had no idea how to fix this, it was clear cooling charms wouldn't do the trick.

Harry sat down on the edge of the tub, he dipped his finger in the water and pulled it back when he felt just how icy the water was. "Lavender, come over here"

Even in her distressed state, Lavender still responded to his commands, and she waded over to meet him at the edge. Her tears had mingled with the water, but Harry could still tell which was which. "Baby I… I'm finished, I can't even be out there for a few minutes without getting a heatstroke"

Harry stroked her face softly, his skin prickling at how cold it was. He didn't want to admit it, but his heart was breaking, the helplessness he felt for not being able to help only added to that. For the first time he realized that the bond hadn't been a one way thing. He began to desperately think up spells that could fix this, scenarios in which they could still interact normally, but nothing came up. That is, until something in the back of his head told him to take them somewhere cold, like the North Pole. His brow furrowed for a second, wondering where the hell that thought had come from, until he realized it was his instinct. He hadn't needed to use his Incubi instincts in years, but they were always there, and right now, he would listen.

"Take my hand" Harry said firmly. "But-" Lavender protested.

"Trust me"

"But Harry, if I get out-"

Harry waved his hands "Lavender, I said trust me"

The girl looked into his eyes and knew she had to. She would trust Harry with her life, he might treat her roughly every once in a while, but he still had her best interest in mind. So she grabbed his hand and allowed him to pull her out of the water.

Harry waved his wand between them and they were both divested of all their clothing, except for his socks. He noted that even though cold was now the default setting for Lavender's body, her nipples were still painfully erect.

"What are we going to do?" Lavender didn't think she could have sex, all that heat would no doubt be terrible for her. But if that's what Harry wanted…

"Just let me do one more thing" he waved his wand over himself, using the strongest warming charm he could muster. Taking a deep breath, Harry popped them both away.

Lavender felt the familiar sensation of house elf apparition, and suddenly her body felt perfect, even better than in the ice bath. She gasped in awe at where he had taken her.

It was daytime in the arctic, there weren't any ice storms sweeping through, so she could see the landscape perfectly clear for miles on end, just frozen tundra stretched out endlessly. The sun was very low, it was only slightly lighter than twilight. For the first time since the ritual, Lavender felt truly comfortable.

"Harry, I didn't know you could apparate so far" she turned to her boyfriend, who was trying to cope with the temperature. A warming charm could only do so much, he was shivering slightly, but at least he wasn't freezing like a naked man in the tundra should be. "I'm a very powerful man, Lav"

Lavender rushed to him and hugged him close to her, her pointed nipples feeling exquisite against his hard chest. Here, their joined heat felt comforting instead of suffocating. But Lavender knew this was only a patch "Harry, this is the only place in the world I can feel comfortable in, and it's full of nothing, how are we going to make this work?" her tears returned, though this time just a few droplets. Harry wiped one of them "For now love, let's just think about us, in this moment"

He kissed her tenderly, much more tenderly than he ever had before. The extreme contrast in temperatures making it that much more sensual. Lavender opened her mouth to allow him access to her tongue. Their tongues mingled and Harry's hands lowered to grab her ass and push her body up against his, letting the heat between their legs come together. Lavender moaned into his mouth when she felt his penis rub up against her pussy.

Harry could tell the warming charm was wearing off, but he didn't rush things. They stayed like that for a while longer, their bodies pushed up together while they explored each other's mouth slowly. Harry pushed her down onto the snow, never breaking the kiss as he laid her down on her back.

Lavender brought her hand down to grab his penis, her ice cold fingers sending a shock down his rod. Her entire body was like that, a cold slate that made the hairs on Harry's body stand on end. It was that mixed with the contrasting heat of her mouth and sex that made this an incredible experience.

Lavender pumped him only a few times before she guided his tip into her sopping cunt. Harry took it from there and gave a powerful thrust into her heat.

"Ooooh!" Lavender moaned. Her dirty blonde hair fanned out to make for a beautiful picture against the white snow. Harry began stroking in and out of her, his mouth moving down to capture one of her painfully hard nipples. Lavender's hips pushed back against his. She gripped her other breast, tweaking and twisting the flesh as Harry's organ made her feel wonderful.

The snow was wet and slippery under them, they were sliding with each thrust. Harry began speeding up their rutting, to increase pleasure but also to stave off the deathly cold that was now attacking him in earnest. He thought to stop for a moment and use another warming charm, but something told him it had to be like this, with the two of them divested of clothing and magic, just two more animals rutting in the hard tundra.

Lavender gripped Harry's face as she felt her orgasm coming. They looked into each other's eyes. She never realized how much better his green eyes looked without glasses. Harry's body was starting to feel numb, even with the activity he was putting it through. Knowing he didn't have much time, he gave one more powerful thrust that brought them both to orgasm.

His seed shot into her, mingling with her own secretions, just like it had a million times before. But this time, something different happened. When Harry shot his cum into her womb, Lavender began emitting a white glow, a glow that blinded the exhausted and freezing Harry.

Knowing that he couldn't stand any more of the cold, Harry popped them back to the castle, to the Gryffindor common room.

Apparating such long distances took a lot more out of him than he realized. He rolled off Lavender onto the wooden floor of the common room and closed his eyes to rest. Allowing whatever was going on with Lavender to happen. It couldn't be bad, his instincts had clearly led him to do it, and she wasn't yelling in agony or anything.

After a few minutes the glow finally died down.

"What, happened to me?"

Harry turned his head and was shocked at what he saw. Lavender had changed; her skin was now a pale blue shade, her hair was white as snow and cascaded down to her back in smooth strands. She'd lost a few inches in height, from a first glance she looked just under five feet. Her boobs had gotten even bigger, going from a D cup to a Double E that looked even more incredible in her smaller frame.

Harry stood up "You've become an ice nymph"

"A what?" Lavender asked. She was inspecting herself, very pleased with what she saw. And best of all, she could handle the warmth again!

"An ice nymph, one of the many sexual elementals that Incubi command" Harry was licking his lips. "You have some power over ice, you'll be able to freeze things with a touch and you can withstand extreme temperatures"

Lavender tried it out, touching the floor and trying to will it to freeze. After a few seconds, a sheet of ice began to radiate out from her finger. "This is so cool!"

Harry really wanted to fuck her like this, but he wanted sleep even more. "I don't think you have an off switch though, so this will have to do" he waved his wand over her and placed a glamour so that she would appear to be her old self.

"We'll talk more tomorrow" he gave her a peck on the lips and left for his dorm room. Lavender realized she was naked and hurried up to her bed.

Just before Harry entered his bedroom, Hermy popped up next to him.

"Master Harry, Hermy has taken mistress to her room"

"Is it done?"

She nodded happily "It is being done master"

Harry nodded, wanting to get to bed as soon as possible. "You know what you need to do, I gave you three tasks, now leave"

She gave one dutiful nod and popped away. Her three tasks were simple; erase her parent's memories, follow fake Moody around and read every book in the Hogwarts library on magical theory, in that order of importance.

Finally, he would be able to sleep. He opened the door to the dorm and made a beeline to his bed, plopping down on its soft surface and closing his curtains. There was a weird smell coming from somewhere in the room, but he didn't care.

In only a few minutes, he dozed off to sleep.

...

He had to give it to Daphne, she had impressed him.

He'd wanted to punch her in the mouth after he'd been woken up from his much needed sleep by screaming, but after he got some extra rest he had to applaud her for it, it was a brilliant choice. He promised her an extra birthday present for her good work, of course, once she learned what happened to Lavender she wanted only one thing, that he give her the same kind of power.

It was weird how easily everything had settled. For all intents and purposes, a student had been murdered in school just a week ago, but everyone forgot it with ease. Harry had to wonder if Dumbledore had put the school under a spell. Oh, they still spoke of it all the time of course, but it was treated like a piece of gossip, like an action movie they'd just seen, not like the grisly murder they thought it was.

Harry still remembered the look on poor Longbottom's face when he woke up to find Granger's 'corpse' next to him. The innocent little fool, he'd never done anything to hurt anyone, but his weakness and fear made him a preferential candidate for someone as twisted as Daphne.

He caught her eye when they were dragging Neville away to Azkaban, in his pajamas and with blood all over him, with the entire student body shouting abuse and throwing things at him, some of them even slinging curses at him. He observed her when Longbottom's grandmother appeared in the great hall, half-distraught and half-furious, as she slapped her pleading grandson as hard as she could. Poor Neville was yelling his innocence at the top of his lungs until he had no voice left. It must have seemed too ridiculous to be real to him, he must have thought it was just a nightmare, he was sorely mistaken.

Harry watched Daphne through all this, and he knew she was masturbating every step of the way. Her hand was under her skirt, she was hidden behind everyone so she could not be seen, and she was getting off as she watched her work ruin an innocent, harmless kid's life.

That was when Harry realized she was special. She wasn't just a psychopath, she was something more, something that needed to flourish.

So when she'd wanted him to make her into a creature like he'd done with Lavender, he didn't rebuff her. He didn't tell her to shut the fuck up. He did something he should have done a long time ago.

He'd only ever scratched the surface of his incubus heritage, he'd used the sexual powers, followed the instincts when they wanted to guide him, and he'd enjoyed the low hanging fruit. Up until he'd seen the true depths of Daphne's darkness, he'd always planned to just bind a bunch of women to him, take care of Voldemort at some point and then disappear from the wizarding world, away to a hidden castle in a city of clouds. But now he realized that he'd been misusing his gift. An incubus was a powerful demon, a creature of a higher order than muggles or wizards or any creature on this earth. It was his right to rule this entire world, and he would exercise it.

So Harry became obsessed with unlocking his full power. He pulled Granger off Crouch watch (she'd found out fake Moody's identity, how many times a day he communicated with Voldemort and other assorted facts) and had her help him and Daphne study Incubi. Harry had of course read about his bloodline, but he'd been shortsighted, only seeking the small sexual abilities that came with the power. Now they were studying the darkest of matters, seeing how they could fully unleash Harry's power. Daphne was almost as motivated as him, he'd promised her power unimaginable the moment he became whole.

Lavender for her part was enjoying being an ice nymph very much. Her only disappointment was that she hadn't been able to turn the tables on Daphne. She'd wanted to abuse the girl now that she was more powerful than her, but when she realized Harry would be granting Daphne powers whenever he transformed, she knew it was a very bad idea. Still, she worked at her powers, she was now able to make an entire room freeze over in mere seconds. It was incredible, to go from being a below average witch to a powerful elemental.

October 30th almost snuck up on Harry and his girls. They'd been so engrossed in their new interests that they'd forgotten about the tournament. By then they'd already come up with a rough plan: on the night of a full moon, Harry would need to have an orgy with all of his women at once. It would need to be in a place rotting with powerful dark magic, he would also need a human sacrifice, a virgin sacrifice to be exact. There was also some very intricate rune work involved, and Harry hadn't hesitated to visit his mother to get her involved.

Lily had been livid that he hadn't informed her of anything that had happened, but she was more than happy to help, especially at the thought of becoming a demon with her son.

The only other thing Harry needed was something he could easily gain: more women. For the ritual to be effective, he had to have more than just the four he had bound to him as of now. Depending on how fast he could find worthy slaves, he estimated he'd be able to perform the ritual before the school year was out.

At this very moment though, Harry and Lavender were standing outside with the rest of the student body, waiting for the arrival of Beauxbaton and Durmstrang.

The student body awed at the first sight of the magical carriage flying in overhead, led by a dozen Abraxan that Harry just knew the new groundskeeper (whatever his name was) would be forced to care after. The chilly October night was the perfect backdrop for this most magical of scenes.

The Beauxbaton carriage touched down on the courtyard and, after a few seconds, the headmistress stepped out, all eight feet of her.

"Dumbleedore, eet iz wonderful to see you again" she held her massive palm out and Dumbledore obliged with a kiss to her knuckles.

"Always a pleasure Madame Maxine" Dumbledore really missed Hagrid at a time like this, the big oaf could have kept this Hippo occupied and out of his hair.

"Ladies…" Maxine waved her wand and all the carriage doors opened.

The entire male population of Hogwarts held their breaths when they saw the streams of hot, young French girls exiting the carriages. It resembled a catwalk, as all the teens strutted out gracefully in their blue silk uniforms, hair done up and make up on their face.

"Bloody hell!" of course Weasley would be the one male who couldn't control himself. Harry snorted, even though he was sporting a semi just looking at these girls.

Then she stepped onto the dew-laden grounds of Hogwarts. Almost immediately, every male eye had gone from observing all the girls to watching only her. She was a perfect beauty, everything about her seemed designed to make men drool, from her perfect model proportions, her blonde hair that almost shone in the night, her ruby red lips…

Harry narrowed his eyes, realizing that this girl's beauty was not natural. Sniffing the air, he saw that she was emitting some kind of pheromone that was making the male population look slack-jawed. So she's a Veela. A thin smile reached Harry's face, oh this was perfect.

The girl was clearly used to the attention, and she didn't think too highly of the swooning boys, nor anyone else for that matter. She followed her headmistress into the castle with nose constantly upturned.

The mopey Durmstrang delegation arrived soon afterwards to less fanfare, at least until it was discovered that Viktor Krum was part of the group. There was another "Bloody Hell!" from Weasley and then the students were finally allowed to go back inside where it was warm.

"What are you scheming?" Lavender whispered, though she knew exactly what he was scheming. Harry was glancing over at the Ravenclaw table, where the Beauxbaton students had decided to sit, probably because their robes matched.

"What do you think" was his reply as he looked away from the table and returned to his meal.

"So you're thinking about taking her?"

Harry snorted "She was mine the moment she stepped foot here, I'm just sizing up the rest to see who's worth a shot"

"Oh, I wanna play!" Lavender 'subtly' looked over, checking out the girls "That one has a nice body, but her face is pretty busted, that one has no boobs at all… the one on the left has some dick sucking lips if I've ever seen them"

"Wow Lavender, didn't know you swung that way" Dean commented, having heard the tail end of her musings.

Lavender smiled at him "Only when Harry wants me to" she held onto her boyfriend's arm and he played his part, rolling his eyes in a way that implied 'Golly gee I sure wish'.

Dean and Seamus laughed "You're a lucky bugger Harry, I wish I had a bird who was down for that" Seamus spoke.

"I bet that sexy French bint does all kinds of stuff" Ron spoke, a faraway look in his eyes that disgusted everyone at the table, including said French bint.

"Excuse-moi" the veela girl cleared her throat, a look of revulsion on her face as it was clear the ginger boy had been talking about her. The ginger's eyes widened in shock and fear before glazing over in lust as he stared at her breasts.

"We apologize for him, he's kind of an idiot" Parvati assured the girl in embarrassment. Fleur scoffed and, not wanting to spend any more time here, she turned to Harry.

"Will you be 'aving ze bouillabaisse?" she asked, pointing at the dish as she doubted these British brutes even knew what it was.

She was shocked when she noticed the boy was looking at her with disinterest, as if he wanted her out of there as much as she did. "Sure, help yourself" he said, making no motion to offer her the plate and instead turning to speak with the girl next to him. She grabbed the plate and walked away from the table.

No man ignored her! It wasn't her being vain, her Veela magic was something no man could overcome, no matter how mentally disciplined they were. Only men that had no interest in women were immune to her charms. She glanced behind and saw the boy kissing the giggling girl next to him. So he clearly wasn't gay, this made no sense!

Harry smirked at the veela's retreating back, she would surely mull that over for a long while. He hoped she'd seek him out in private to try to get some answers.

The night continued until Dumbledore revealed the Goblet of Fire and announced that the champions would be selected the following night.

Later that night…

Barty Crouch glanced up at the Goblet, twirling his wand in his mangled fingers. He hated being in this pig's body, there were more parts of him laying around random bogs in England than what actually remained attached. The only disability he enjoyed was the peg leg, because he had been the one to give it to Moody, it brought back memories of much better times.

But regardless, he was here to fulfill his master's orders, the reward he would receive for his loyalty would be worth all the months he would be spending as a cripple. And besides, he'd spent years imprisoned in Azkaban and by his father, this was paradise compared to that.

He walked up to the magical artifact with his wand at his side. He pulled a slip of paper from his robe that had the name Harry Potter scrawled on it, taken from one of the boy's assignments. He dropped it into the goblet and watched the flames turn blue. Swiping his wand in a harsh motion he shot a powerful confundus charm at the goblet; its flame flared a sickly green, the fire growing to the point where it looked like it was going to spill out and lick the mantle under the goblet. Just when Crouch thought he might need to shield the mantle, the fire died down and the goblet returned to its normal state.

Satisfied that his work was done, Crouch slinked off back to his quarters.

The moment he left the Great Hall, a disillusioned Albus Dumbledore appeared. He'd arrived here a few minutes before the impostor, leaving his office the moment the portraits told him he had moved.

Dumbledore cast a diagnostic charm on the goblet, and there it was: Harry Potter had been entered as a contestant for a fourth school. Well, that definitely eliminated Pettigrew as the fake Moody, Dumbledore highly doubted the sniveling little man was capable of such a well done confundus charm. Severus and him had placed a bet at the start of the year on the identity of Voldemort's agent.

Seeing that he wasn't needed and that everything had gone along smoothly, Dumbledore decided to return to his quarters.

When the headmaster disappeared up the stairs to the second floor, Harry and a glazed eyed Cedric Diggory popped out of a broom closet. Diggory had been making his rounds in the fifth floor when he suddenly got the strong urge to head for the great hall. Harry was hiding under his invisibility cloak, the Marauder's map in his hands. He'd been heading to the great hall to write Malfoy in when he'd seen both Crouch and Dumbledore were there. So he knocked Diggory out and left him in the broom closet while he popped over to the hall, were he saw both Crouch and a hidden headmaster tamper with the goblet.

He wasn't surprised that Dumbledore knew about Moody being a fake, he was sure Dumbledore knew everything that went on in his castle other than Harry's escapades (Harry had been smart enough to have his mother create a charm that made the user invisible to portraits, Harry and his girls used it every time they wanted to meet). Dumbledore would get what was coming to him soon, even the most powerful wizard in the world wouldn't stand a chance against a full fledge Incubus.

Harry commanded Diggory to cross the age line and drop Malfoy's name in the goblet. He then had him confound the goblet for the second and third time that day (twice to be sure). When a diagnostic charm proved that his efforts had been successful, Harry called the Hufflepuff back to him.

He cast a memory charm from under his cloak and, his work done, popped away back to his bed, leaving a confused Cedric Diggory wondering how he'd ended up in the Great Hall.

...

"…the Hogwarts champion is… Cedric Diggory!"

The entire hall, save for the Slytherin table, burst into cheers. The Hufflepuffs were the happiest of all, finally one of their own would prove that they weren't useless pushovers. Cedric gave one of his congenial grins and walked confidently to the backroom were the other two champions were waiting.

"Finally, we get our moment in the sun!" a random Hufflepuff spoke proudly. Professor Sprout beamed at her table, finally, Hufflepuff House would prove themselves…

The goblet flared blue once again and the entire hall was silenced.

All three of Dumbledore, Harry and Crouch could have won an Oscar for their perplexed gazes, though all three of them wouldn't need to fake anything once the paper was read.

The goblet spit out its final slip of paper and Albus plucked it out of the air. He turned from fake to genuine shock when he saw what was written.

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy" he read in a monotone, completely shell-shocked.

"WHAT?!" came from at least a dozen different people, all for different reasons.

"Is this some sort of joke? I demand an explanation" Malfoy yelled in indignation.

Harry was simply quiet, he should have known Diggory would fuck it up somehow, what a worthless idiot. Still, this didn't change anything, in fact, it made killing Draco that much easier.

"Mister Malfoy, Mister Potter, if you would please head for the back" Dumbledore pointed them over in a voice that brokered no discussion.

The Malfoy brat growled as he stood up and stomped off behind Harry, who was trying his best to look shaken and scared.

Once inside the room, the three champions threw confused looks at the two boys.

"Vat iz it, do they vant us to go back?" Krum asked.

"We've been entered into the tournament" Harry responded calmly. Malfoy growled.

"Is this your doing Potter? Your idea of a joke?"

"Ask yourself this Malfoy, why would I want to team up with you to compete in a dangerous tournament"

Malfoy raised his chin "You wanted to take advantage of my superior intellect and skill to drag you to victory, don't think it'll work Potter, when we win, I will receive the credit"

"You guys are kidding right?" Cedric asked.

"I'm afraid not my dear boy" Ludo Bagman entered cheerfully through the door, followed by a disgruntled headmasters and one nosy journalist.

"This is an outrage Dumbledore, Durmstrang will not stand for this!" Karkaroff yelled.

"I cannot believe we trusted you Dumbleedore, this eez in very bad faith"

Albus put his hands up to appease them and began talking. Harry had to give it to the headmaster, the way he spun it was wonderful. There was some talk about how it had to be a frame up, he reminded the other headmasters that two fourth years competing was more a hazard than an advantage, fake Moody chipped in with how it was clear someone had it in for Harry (he omitted Malfoy, to the blonde's chagrin) and yadda yadda yadda.

In the end, it was agreed Harry and Malfoy had no choice but to compete as a pair, and it was reasoned that two fourth years that hated each other wouldn't be on equal footing with older students anyways.

Harry was more interested in the person in the room that looked at him the most. He'd caught Fleur glancing at him quite a few times, looking away every time he caught her and blushing. So that was going along well. It was only a matter of time…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer chapter as I couldn't find a natural end point at the 5000 work mark. Hope you enjoy.

Three days later, the school was still in slight chaos over what had happened.

If it had only been Harry or Draco chosen, everyone would have gotten behind the idea that they cheated, but the fact that the goblet spit the two of them out as a team? Clearly someone had fucked around with the goblet. In the end people just settled on feeling sorry for the puffs for having their moment stolen, sorry for Harry for having to compete in such a dangerous tournament, and wishing really really hard that Malfoy got himself maimed.

Dumbledore had encouraged the two boys to use this as a chance to overcome their differences and become friends, they both scoffed at the idea, and Harry knew that Dumbledore didn't actually want him to befriend the ferret.

Currently Harry was taking a stroll by himself through the corridors. It was the early evening, he'd just left Lavender in the library with Parvati 'studying', making sure to give her a nice long snog before he left. It had worked too, he could see out of his peripheral vision as Fleur abandoned her group of friends and followed behind him. He was walking through the most deserted stretch of the castle, just waiting for the veela to approach him.

He decided to head to the astronomy tower, knowing no one would be up there for a snog this early. He reached the stairs that led to the tower and began climbing, Fleur's footsteps could be clearly heard loudly behind him. It was almost as if she was in a trance, there was no other explanation for her lack of subtlety. He finally reached the balcony and strolled to the edge, acting as if he didn't hear Fleur breathing ten feet behind him.

Scotland actually looked beautiful in the twilight, the sky was red and a thin mist was wafting through the forest. It was cold and humid, it looked a bit depressing but at the same time majestic. He heard a flapping of wings and saw as a tiny finch perch itself next to him.

He felt Fleur getting closer, so he pretended to be interested in the bird "Hey there little guy, long day?"

The little guy only got out one little tweet before he was snatched up by a delicate pale hand. Harry spun around to witness an ethereally beautiful female bite the head off a helpless little bird.

"What the fuck?!"

Fleur stated back at him with wild eyes. She spit out the head and licked her lips, leaving only a few droplets of blood on the corner of her mouth "Did zat please you, my lord?" That just confused Harry even more.

Taking his lack of an answer for a denial, Fleur began fidgeting "I-I know I waz supposed to consume ze entrails of your putain, but she waz in a crowded place and I couldn't…" at his continued silence Fleur began to tremble slightly, she had a once in a lifetime chance and she had screwed it up. She should have just murdered the girl, consequences be dammed.

Harry grasped that she was talking about Lavender "What are you talking about?" he asked coldly, ready to beat this bitch up for even thinking about murdering his girlfriend.

Knowing that she had angered him, Fleur kneeled before him, her head lowered and her body shaking in fear. This whole situation was becoming weirder by the moment.

"You are ze Incubus, I am not full Veela so it took my body longer to deescover, but you are ze lord of my people" she raised her head hesitantly, fearing that he'd strike her down right there "I wanted to prove myself worthy of you my lord"

There were still some details he wanted to find out, but he understood the gist of it and decided to play his part and get answers later. It looked like getting the Veela would end up being much easier than he'd originally anticipated.

"Rise" he intoned in his best Voldemort impersonation. Fleur obeyed instantly, standing perfectly straight with her chest pushed forward, allowing him to see her nipples through her silky blue robe. Harry brought his hands behind his back and inspected her, his face showing disapproval while his mind was doing jumping jacks thinking about what he could do with her.

"You have done sloppy work… what exactly is your name?"

"Fleur, Fleur Delacour my lord" she blurted out, her face red in embarrassment.

"Right, clearly you have neglected your veela heritage, otherwise you would have presented yourself to me in a much better manner"

"I apologize mon seigneur" her accent was showing up more. That was when Harry realized she'd probably been practicing her English extra hard to talk to him without an accent "I have tried my best" there were tiny tears rolling down her eyes.

"You are lucky that I am feeling charitable, I will accept your offering" he brought his pinky down to her face and swiped the bit of blood she hadn't taken care of. He observed it on his fingertip for a second and then licked it.

Fleur's demeanor completely changed, going from distraught to exuberant. She burst up from the floor and jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his torso. Fleur was just as tall as he was, the way her bosom pushed up against his chest made Harry's dick harden. "You will not regret it master, I will kill your putain when I get the first chance"

Harry narrowed his eyes and pulled back from Fleur. She sent him a confused look before he struck her with a powerful backhand "You will do no such thing you bint!"

Fleur nursed her cheek "But master, the legend…"

Harry grabbed her by the throat and pulled her to him. Fleur's eyes were wild but there was only a little fear in them, in fact from what he could tell she was extremely excited by all this. Why the hell did none of the books on Incubi mention veela? He hated not being prepared for her reactions.

"You listen to legends but cannot follow orders from the genuine article, wench?"

"P-p-pardon…"

"Good" he released her throat and let her breathe, though he hadn't been constricting her that hard "Now strip"

There was no hesitation, no protest about possibly getting caught, he spoke and Fleur instantly started removing her clothes. He hadn't told her if he wanted her to do it slowly or quickly, but she was too excited to do a slow striptease anyways so she picked quick. In less than ten seconds she had removed her robes and undergarments, standing before him completely naked.

The sun had almost fully set now, there was no orange in the horizon and only the minimal amount of light to separate the night from the day. As if commanded by Harry, a fresh breeze flew by the balcony, making Fleur's nipples harden.

Harry began circling her, inspecting every inch of her body. There was no way around it, she was truly perfect. Her D-Cup breasts stood firm with absolutely no sag. She had a perfect hourglass figure, her narrow waist leading down to wide hips and a thick, firm ass and thighs. Her pussy was beautiful, not a single hair adorned her tasty treasure. Her skin was slightly tanned, her silky smooth silvery blonde hair rested on her shoulders, her thick ruby red lips were slightly agape, her light blue eyes were shining with need…

"Acceptable" he said, running his fingers down her spine and to her ass, which he happily grabbed a handful of. Nice and soft. He licked his lips. He would definitely get himself some more Veela. "Kneel" once again, he commanded it and she did it without hesitation, to any outside observer it would look like he had her under the imperious curse.

Harry wasted no time in unbuckling his belt and dropping his trousers down to the floor. He wasn't wearing any underwear, he never did anymore. His cock was painfully hard, Fleur's eyes widened slightly when she saw just how big it was. Harry smirked at the little ego boost and stepped forward. He pushed the tip against her lips and Fleur didn't open them. He mentally applauded her, she was disciplined enough to know she had to wait for his order to suck him off.

Harry began rubbing his cock against her face, dragging it in a circle from her forehead to her chin "Tell me Fleur, have you ever been fucked before?"

"Non, I have never even kissed a boy master" she responded calmly, shivering as she felt his wonderful precum coat her face "I am all yours master" she added.

Harry decided to see how far Fleur would actually go on her own volition before he took her "Tell me about your family" he continued to rub his cock against her, this time he was circling it around her upper cheek. Her skin felt like velvet.

"My maman iz 'alf veela, she iz 40 years old, my little sister Gabrielle iz 11 and she is quite beautiful for her age, mon Papa Jean iz a politician" she offered absently. Her eyes were closed as she was basking in the feeling of his secretions drying against the cold Scottish air.

Harry smirked, one last push "And tell me Fleur, what would you do if I asked you to deliver your sister and mother to me, what if I asked you to murder your father?"

He expected her to at the very least flinch, to recoil in some way, to hesitate. She did no such thing "I would do so happily master"

Harry stopped his rubbing, the extent of her dedication, under no magical coercion that he knew of, was incredible "You certainly seem devoted enough"

Fleur looked up at him with worshipping eyes "You are ze god, your will is law"

He almost came just off of that "Service me"

Fleur brought her hand up to hold his penis and parted her lips, wrapping her silky tongue around the tip before taking it into her mouth.

Harry had received hundreds of blow jobs; Daphne, Lavender and Lily had become very good at giving them. Fleur blew them all out of the water, her tongue felt like heaven with a side of ice cream and brownies, there was just no way to describe it. It took all Harry had not to throw his head back as she began bobbing her head up and down his shaft, he tongue working over his sensitive head.

He brought his hand to her head and guided her deeper, forcing half his length into her mouth. Fleur adjusted and began bobbing her head more rapidly, talking as much of his length as she could. Harry's thrusting and her bobbing began synch up, and just as the transition from twilight to night became complete, Harry shot his hot sticky cum down the gorgeous French veela's throat.

Fleur guzzled his cum and a white glow surrounded her, she was euphoric as the lifelong fantasy of every veela was fulfilled, something that until recently she thought was a myth. She was one with her master.

Harry couldn't help but be awed by the glow, this hadn't happened with any of his other girls, and usually it took a few hours for a girl to become his after a blowjob. But he could feel the bond, so clearly it had occurred.

Fleur took his softening tool out of her mouth, making sure to lick the cum that had been left on the same part of her mouth as the blood of the poor little finch had previously been. She stood up and stared lovingly at her master. The golden glow that surrounded her wasn't subsiding, in fact she was shining even brighter than it had before. Harry grabbed the back of her head and took her in for a kiss.

Their bodies molded together, their kiss filled with passion. Harry could taste himself in her tongue, something that didn't really bother him. With dexterity he didn't know he had, he took his clothes off without breaking the kiss, thanking Merlin for having a button up shirt.

Their naked bodies pushed together and Harry brought his hands down to grip her perfect round ass.

"Ooohh mon amour, fuck me pleaze" she purred throatily. Harry spun her around and lifted her up. Fleur wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked them over to the edge of the balcony, pushing her against it.

"Is your delicate little pussy ready for me, Fleur?" Harry asked.

"It eez ready and waiting, master" she looked back at him sultrily, a look that would make any other man faint.

Harry lined the tip of his cock with her entrance and plunged in with no further preamble. There was no resistance, so he sank into her smoothly. They both let out a hiss as he sheathed himself completely in her. Fleur threw her head back and Harry took the opportunity to nibble roughly at her neck. They started to rut in perfect rhythm, Fleur knew just how to roll her hips against his to meet his strokes at their peak.

"Fuck me "Arry!" she shrieked out, digging her nails into the back of his neck. Harry felt the vibrations of her shriek as is passed through her throat. He was giving her powerful thrust that made her large breasts bounce exquisitely against his chest. Deciding he wanted a taste, he brought his head down to capture one of her pink nipples between his teeth. "Mon dieu!" Fleur was assaulted with pleasure like she never had before, if it hadn't been for her transformation her mind would have fogged over.

Their bodies were slapping together quicker now. Harry realized that the sounds of their joining could probably be heard by anyone who got near the tower, but he didn't care, all that mattered was this goddess that was meeting his thrusts. Fleur brought her head down to lick her free breast and Harry sneaked a finger into her mouth.

Their bodies were sweating, which dried quickly in the cold night air. Fleur's blonde hair, accented by the glow that surrounded her, looked ethereal against the silver moonlight. She truly did look like a goddess.

It was a few more thrusts before Fleur couldn't handle it anymore and moaned out her orgasm, muffled by her breast and Harry's digit. Her walls spasmed violently around Harry's tool, Harry had to hold on for all he was worth not to come as Fleur's vagina tried all it could to coax milk out of his cock. Fleur began suckling on his finger as she rode her first ever orgasm.

"Cum in meeee love!" she pleaded, wanting him to paint her insides with his baby batter. She was still rocking her hips desperately against him, wanting him to finish.

"I have other plans my flower" He pushed off and pulled out of her, much to his new pets' chagrin. His erect member plopped out of her entrance drenched in her secretions.

"What eez it master?" she asked in confusion.

Harry pulled her back from the edge of the balcony, remembering to cast a wandless privacy charm on the way. "I want you on all fours"

Fleur squealed in excitement realizing what he was planning and eagerly complied. She spread her school skirt out on the floor and knelt down on top of it. She wiggled her bum invitingly, making Harry's rod twitch.

"You have such a wonderful arse Fleur, I didn't know veela were built like that" He slapped his dick against her flesh, loving the softness.

Fleur threw him an appreciative smile over her shoulder, her white teeth shining even more with her magical glow "Zey do not, Mon Papa has Brazilian in his blood"

"That explains it" Harry licked his lips and lined his tip with her rosebud. Fleur's body provided natural lubrication for her, and his penis was coated in her secretions, so he was confident he could get it in without too much trouble. He pushed and Fleur tried to help as much as she could by spreading her cheeks wide. Even with all the help it took a bit of effort to pop his mushroom tip inside.

"Push it all in master" Fleur wiggled once again to get as much of him inside of her as possible. Fleur's ass was even tighter than her pussy, Harry began pumping at a molasses slow pace. "Merlin you're so tight!" Harry threw his head back and tried to gain more traction.

After a few minutes Fleur's passage became looser and Harry could build up a strong rhythm. He wasted no time in pounding her jiggling ass. Harry began slapping her asscheeks as hard as he could, leaving red handprints every time. This drove Fleur crazy, and she was pushing back against him so hard that Harry almost feared he'd hurt his hips.

Harry cupped Fleur's tits and pulled her up from behind, pressing her back against his chest. Fleur turned her head to share an open mouthed kiss.

Harry gave a few more powerful thrusts when he felt his orgasm arrive. He pushed in as deep as he could, burying himself to the root inside Fleur's ass, and shot off load after load inside her rectum. Fleur had another orgasm just from the feeling of having him shoot inside her.

Fleur was breathing heavily, her body dripping with sweat.

"I can't wait to fuck the rest of your family"

…

Fifteen minutes later, two teenagers were leaving the astronomy tower. Fleur had turned down her ethereal glow until it was barely visible, though if one got very close to her they would still see an outline of golden light surrounding her.

"What exactly happened to you when we bonded?" Harry asked as they strolled aimlessly through the castle. It was creeping up on curfew, so the halls were empty.

Fleur gave him a confused look "You mean you don't know? But you are ze dieu, how could you not know?"

Harry twitched a little at the unintended insult but refrained from slapping her in public "Well you see Fleur, I am still not at my full power, I need to perform a ritual to unleash my true self"

Fleur put her hand to her lips "Mon dieu, and you are already so powerful while under these bonds" the magical energy Fleur had sensed in him when she'd been transformed had been overwhelming, to think that that wasn't his full power…

"Now, if you would answer my question" Harry insisted.

"You have made me into the reincarnation of the original veela"

"Original veela?"

"The mozzer of the entire veela race, created by the incubi, sister of the Nymphs" Fleur knew this story very well, her mother had told it to her hundreds of times as a child "It was said that when our creator would return, he would choose a veela to take on the mantle as maman veela" her eyes lit up "And you have chosen me, master"

"And what sort of things can this veela mother do?" he asked curiously, wondering if the glow had any practical uses.

"Let me show you master" She stopped in her tracks and took a glance around the hallway. Finding it satisfyingly empty, her eyes twitched and suddenly every torch in the hallway was extinguished.

"Mastery over fire, impressive" Harry mused.

The flames returned with a roar, growing larger and more intense until the hallway looked like an inferno. Her demonstration finished, Fleur let the flames return to their original intensity.

"I'm guessing your pull has gotten stronger as well" Harry said.

She nodded "I can manipulate it as much as I want" she demonstrated by increasing her glow until it returned to the almost blinding levels it had been before "At zis level, any man that lays eyes on me would instantly go mad, except for you of course"

Harry stared at her in amazement, that last ability of hers would be extremely useful, extremely useful indeed.

The day of the first task had arrived rather quickly. Daphne had asked him if he could pretty please with sugar on top cause Diggory to have an accident, but Harry told her it would have to wait as he was maiming Malfoy this task.

His girls had been very impressed with Fleur to say the least, though Daphne was very angry that she'd have to wait a few months to gain special powers. Harry had enjoyed playing with Fleur and Lavender together, putting their contrasting abilities to creative use.

Now though, he was focusing on the task at hand. Fleur had told him about the dragons even before Diggory, fake moody and Malfoy had run up to him to spill the beans, so he'd had enough time to figure out a way to get through it. It had taken him a little longer to create an organic situation in which Malfoy could be 'accidentally' hurt in front of hundreds of spectators with no suspicion falling on him, but thanks to some help from Daphne's brilliant mind he had found a way.

"What are we going to do Potter?" Malfoy had cornered him in the library the day before, more than a hint of desperation evident in his voice.

Harry played dumb "Gee Malfoy, I thought you were going to think something up"

Draco sputtered "I can't carry the entire weight of this team Potter, I have other responsibilities to attend to"

Harry wondered why Malfoy hadn't just gotten Snape to tell him how to deal with the dragon. Oh well, better for his plan "Well, there is one thing, I'm thinking of casting the flame freezing charm on myself"

"The flame freezing charm? Are you serious? That thing won't hold up against dragon fire" Malfoy looked at his rival as if he was an idiot.

Harry shrugged "Professor Moody told me it would work as long as the person could use the charm competently"

That hit just the right spot. Malfoy narrowed his eyes "Excuse me" he began to head off, maybe Snape would teach him the flame freezing charm?

"Malfoy" Harry called after him. The blonde pureblood turned around "Here" Harry tossed a book at him and Malfoy caught it. He opened it up to a page Harry had marked and saw a full guide to performing the charm. Malfoy looked up at his rival in surprise.

"Hey, we're a team right?"

Malfoy didn't know how to answer that, so he scoffed and spun around, leaving the library in his best impression of Snape's walk.

…

Now, the two boys were the only people left in the tent, waiting to face the Hungarian Horntail. The other three champions had already finished. Harry already knew what Fleur had done, she'd sent a sleeping spell at the dragon's eyes (one of its only weak points) and attempted to sneak in to grab the eggs. With her newfound power she could have done something much more effective, but they didn't want to draw any attention.

"You're up next boys" Professor McGonagall popped her head in through the tent.

They stood up. Harry could see that Malfoy's hands were trembling, the little git was probably shitting himself right now. "Let's get a move on Malfoy" he said.

They entered the arena to the deafening cheers from the crowd. The Hungarian Horntail loomed menacing in the foreground, a portent of doom.

"We're supposed to deal with that beastly thing?" Malfoy was visibly shaking.

"AND WE HAVE THE TWO YOUNG CHAMPIONS, FACING OFF AGAINST THE FIERCEST DRAGON. GIVE IT UP FOR YOUR CHAMPIONS HOGWARTS!" Ludo Bagman was on the commentary, riling up the crowd.

The horn sounded and the two boys looked at each other. "You go first Potter, test the dragon and then I'll deal with it"

Harry scoffed "Sure, whatever" he cast the flame freezing charm on himself and stepped forward.

He started walking swiftly towards the dragon. The entire crowd was holding their breaths, wondering what exactly Harry was planning. The dragon looked to be shocked too, Harry was already three quarters of the way to its nest before it woke up and sent a jet of flame at Harry.

The air filled with gasps and screams as Harry looked to be engulfed in Flame. Dumbledore's heart almost stopped, was Harry really that fucking dumb? Was his whole plan screwed over by a remedial teenager?

The gasps turned into cheers and awed silence when Harry potter continued stepping forward, unaffected by the most powerful magical flame this side of fyendfire.

"HARRY POTTER HAS USED A FLAME FREEZING CHARM POWERFUL ENOUGH TO STOP A DRAGON, WHAT AN AMAZING YOUNG MAN LADIES AND GENTLEMEN"

What the cheering crowd didn't know was that Lavender was creating a thin sheet of ice between Harry and the flame, while Fleur was also manipulating the dragon's fire to ensure her master did not get hit and that to everyone else it looked like he was engulfed. Only the teachers would realize that flame freezing charms didn't work the way Harry was using it, but they were too amazed to care.

Seeing his success, Malfoy filled up with valor "You won't take my glory away from me Potter" hastily casting the flame freezing charm on himself, Malfoy rushed over before Potter could pick the egg up.

Just as Harry reached the egg, he heard a shriek of agony behind him that told him his plan had worked. He picked up the golden egg and ran away from the dragon's line of fire. He whipped his wand behind him and yelled "Accio Malfoy"

The dragon tamers ran out, trying to get a hold of the Horntail. The staff and tournament organizers ran out, along with a good chunk of the student body. They all circled around Harry Potter, who was heroically kneeling over the badly burnt body of Draco Malfoy, who was holding onto life by a thread.

"Don't worry Draco, I promise I'll help you get better" Harry yelled for the crowds benefit "We need to get him to the infirmary" Harry barked. Dumbledore sprang into action, levitating the Malfoy scion and ferrying him off to the infirmary.

"Poppy, call up some healers from St. Mungos and Mr. Malfoy's family, this is serious"

….

There was one thing he hadn't counted on.

The judges gave him half the points.

Seriously, he only received half a score because Draco and he were a team, so while one side did everything smoothly, the disaster from Malfoy meant half-marks, so he was in last place now. Fucking Malfoy.

Phase one was complete, now it was only a few minutes until the much more crucial phase two.

"I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!" Lucius Malfoy was enraged. He would have Dumbledore drawn and quartered, he would have this school torn down, and he would destroy anyone marginally involved with this fiasco.

"Calm down Lucius" Narcissa hissed. The healers had left, so they were the only two people left in the infirmary, but still, he was such a drama queen. It was only Draco after all, not anyone of value.

"Do not tell me to calm down woman! Not when the future of the Malfoy name has been ruined"

Draco was hearing all of this, he was still conscious after all, just in a full body cast. The magical 3rd degree burns meant he would stay in that cast for months, they also meant he would never look normal again, the burn marks and scarring would stay with him forever. He'd never grow hair again, he'd need magical assistance to perform most of his bodily functions, which meant he'd have to have a constant IV of potions attached to him.

"Why don't you go out there and yell at someone who cares then?" Narcissa spat. Lucius glared at her but took heed of her suggestion, heading out to kick the headmaster in the ass.

Narcissa and Lucius' relationship had been this way since the day they'd met. Their marriage had been arranged by their parents, so there was absolutely no love between them. Narcissa, being Bellatrix's sister and all, didn't settle for being the quiet trophy wife. She openly despised Lucius and his spawn (she didn't see Draco as her son, though he had been the result of her and Lucius' only sexual encounter). She had actively been trying to find a way to murder him until Lucius found out and made her give an oath to never do him any harm. Now she was stuck as a powerless trophy, unable to wield the political power she so desperately wanted.

The rapid clicking sound of the Malfoy head's expensive dragon hide boots tipped Daphne off.

"Mr Malfoy!" she rushed up to him.

Lucius snarled at whoever was foolish enough to address him in a moment like this. Turning his head, he saw it was the Greengrass girl, his son's future wife. He'd use a modicum of restraint with her.

"What is it child?" he spat, fire and brimstone in his eyes.

"You're looking for Dumbledore, right sir? He's hiding in that classroom" Daphne pointed at an open door.

Malfoy was so angry, and so sure of his ability to strike fear in the hearts of men, that he didn't think it farfetched that a wizard like Dumbledore would be hiding from him in a random classroom.

"Good job girl" Malfoy patted Daphne on the head and stomped off towards the classroom.

Just before he reached the door Lucius noticed a curious glow coming from the room. He readied his wand at his side, ready for anything the cowardly headmaster could throw at him.

"How beauty-"

The moment he crossed the doorframe, all coherent thought ceased permanently. Lucius Malfoy, cunning schemer and political manipulator, was no more.

Inside the infirmary, Narcissa was bored out of her mind, sitting down on a chair facing Draco's bed.

"You were always a disappointment Draco" she stated matter of factly. Draco couldn't give any visual respone, but the low, mummy-like moan he let out let her know he disagreed.

"You are, even Lucius knows it, though he doesn't want to admit it. You didn't stop wetting the bed until two years ago, you learned to tie your shoes the day before arriving at Hogwarts" Narcissa shook her head in disgust "This is the best thing that could have happened to this family, you would have dragged the Malfoy name down into the dirt, you small dicked little crybaby" she enjoyed getting all this out. She figured she'd have two or three more months of insults before she'd have to erase his memory when he was near recovery.

"Very impressive"

Narcissa spun around, her wand drawn and ready to shoot off.

Harry Potter was leaning casually against the wall next to the door. In her diatribe, Narcissa hadn't heard him come in.

"Come to apologize to my son, Potter?" Narcissa switched directly into protective mother mode, even though Harry had already heard her disparaging words to Draco.

Harry pushed off the wall and strolled lazily towards her "Drop the act Narcissa, I can tell you despise your situation, and I have a proposition for you"

"A 14 year old child has a proposition for me… how about no?" she swung her wand at Harry, so he teleported it into his grip.

"You sure you don't want to listen first?" he proposed. Narcissa was staring at him in shock, unable to comprehend how he had taken her wand away.

"Do I have a choice?"

Harry gave her a playful grin and waved his hand over the door to lock it and set up privacy charms "How would you like to have full control of the wizengamot by this time next year?"

Narcissa laughed in his face "Why not tell me you can make me minister while you're at it"

Harry stroked his chin "I don't know why you'd want all the unneeded responsibility and reduced influence, but sure, why not"

"You're serious?" she shook her head "It appears Draco was right about one thing, the boy-who-lived harbors delusions of grandeur"

Harry sighed "What can I do to prove I'm being serious?"

"Nothing. Now if your clumsy attempts at building power are complete, leave me"

There was a knock at the door and Harry waved his hand to unlock it "I guess I'll have to show you then"

Narcissa was shocked to see Draco's betrothed walk into the room, leading her husband into the room by his arm.

"Brown has set her diversion, you have time" she pulled Lucius inside roughly. The once proud pureblood had a vague, faraway expression. Narcissa noticed a line of drool trail from the side of his mouth all the way down his expensive robe.

"What did you do to him?" she exclaimed, more in fascination than any kind of fear. Potter wanted her, she was in no imminent danger.

"Trade secret" he quipped.

"Am I right in the assumption that this is permanent?"

"Irreversible" Harry patted Malfoy on the top of the head as if he was an object he was hawking.

Narcissa stepped up to her husband and kicked him square in the crotch, making sure that the tip of her heel made solid contact with his nether regions. Lucius slouched, but he gave no outward response to her attack. Draco moaned in pain and despair from his bed.

Narcissa turned her eyes to Daphne, who returned the older woman's gaze with cold eyes. She'd always liked the girl, she reminded her of her sister in a way, though Greengrass managed to keep her psychotic tendencies more under control than Bellatrix ever could. "You've also managed to domesticate Greengrass, quite an accomplishment"

Daphne twitched and Harry had to put his arm over her to stop her from doing something stupid.

"What do you think of my offer now?"

Narcissa pursed her lips "I'll need a little more persuasion" she stated. She sauntered over to the foot of Draco's bed, where her son's wild panicked eyes brought a smile to her face. Narcissa gave him one good glare before bending over, supporting her hands with his cast covered feet.

Harry licked his lips seeing the older woman's wonderful ass pop out through her robe. Narcissa turned her head to look at him, but instead of the seductive look he was expecting, she shot him an intense, challenging look. "Prove you're truly a man, Potter"

Harry bared his teeth like a predator and took the challenge with pleasure. He stalked over to her menacingly, an evil glint in his eyes. Daphne shuddered as she felt the tension in the room rise. She snaked her hand under her skirt in anticipation of what was to come.

With a wave of his hand, Narcissa's robes and undergarments were violently ripped off her, left to fall in tatters around her. Harry licked his lips when he saw the blonde's succulent breasts get released. He waved his hand once more and his own clothing disappeared. Pulling up behind her, he pulled his arm back and swung as hard as he could, delivering a powerful backhand to Narcissa's ass.

The pureblood didn't even budge, though the slap left her right cheek red. "Is that all you have?" she mocked.

So she wanted to play hardball, did she? Harry sent a wave of magic down to his hand and struck again with as much force as he could.

"AhhHHH!" Narcissa crashed forward with enough force to collapse Draco's bed. The crippled brat moaned out in pain and despair as his naked mother fell on top of him, breaking most of the bones on his lower body.

"Silence" Harry waved his hand once again to shut Draco up. Narcissa was splayed out on top of her son, welts forming in her ass and a trail of clear fluid leaking from her quim.

"Was that man enough for you bitch?"

Narcissa groaned. She attempted to pick herself up but instead she stumbled back down. She was disoriented, barely understanding what had just happened. Harry grabbed her by the legs and pulled her limp body to him. Narcissa had enough presence of mind to turn her head around and watch as Harry lined himself up and pushed into her.

"YEEES!" Narcissa gurgled out. Harry stroked in and out of her as roughly as he could, digging his nails into the red flesh of her ass. Narcissa's boobs were getting shoved onto Draco's lower body. Malfoy couldn't help it, his body reacted and his cock hardened at the feeling of his mother's sexy body rubbing against him. If it weren't for that cast…

"Look at that Narcissa, your disgusting little seed is getting a woody at the sight of you"

Narcissa had recovered enough to actively push back against Harry. She'd never thought the boy who lived would have such a wonderful cock. It had been so many years since she'd been fucked. "If he's anything like his father he'll be coming in his pants any second now" she panted out.

"You are mine now bitch, and I don't want any other cocks anywhere near you, understood?"

Her cunt contracted around him when he claimed her as his. "Yes master, I understand"

Narcissa balled her hand up into a fist and cocked it back. Draco wasn't able to brace himself before his mother punched him with all her might directly in the crotch.

Malfoy's scream was so powerful it almost broke through the silencing charm. He thrashed and twisted so much that he actually broke part of his body cast and even more of his bones. Narcissa was about to punch him again when a soft hand held her back.

"I'll take care of him" Daphne asserted. Narcissa thought about protesting, she should be the one to cause her son agony, but one look at Daphne's eyes made her reconsider. The girl hid it well, but Narcissa could see the same crazy behind them that her sister had always had.

Daphne levitated Draco off the bed and dragged him over to the other end of the hospital wing.

Harry bent over and whispered "Want to see your son get tortured?"

"Oh please master, that would be wonderful!"

They shifted positions so that Narcissa was riding Harry on the bed. Harry laid back and let her bounce on him. Narcissa was getting off both on the sex and on watching Daphne torture her son. The girl had severed Draco's genitals, lopping off each ball individually and letting his tiny penis hang by a thread to the rest of his body. She'd moved on to the rest of him, casting whatever torture spell popped into her head. She had taken him on as a practice dummy of sorts.

Narcissa was bouncing harder and harder on Harry as Daphne's torture became more creative. The older woman's cunt was exquisite. Narcissa wasn't as good as Fleur, but she definitely knew how to work her body, rolling her hips perfectly to offer him the most pleasure.

Daphne caved in Draco's chest and Narcissa couldn't hold back anymore, having a massive orgasm. Harry held off from his own peak, letting Narcissa ride hers off until the end.

"Uungh" the blonde finally collapsed on top of him, her eyes still glued on her son's broken form.

Harry still needed to bind her, so he rolled them over so that his was on top and pulled out of her, a flow of juices leaking out of Narcissa. He grabbed onto her breasts and placed his slick cock between them. Narcissi realized what he was going to do and pushed her breasts together to sandwich his member. Harry started tittyfucking her. Narcissa had her mouth open and would suck on his tip every time Harry pushed. Pretty soon there was a thick thread of drool and juices that went from her mouth to the tip of Harry's penis.

Finally, Harry's balls tightened and he shot his seed onto her face and chest. A few spurts fell right on her nose, some reached the crown of her head and the rest lined down to her chin and upper chest. Harry pushed himself into her mouth and she happily cleaned him off, swirling her tongue around his head until she'd cleaned off all his cum.

He pulled back and stood up, looking down on his work with pride. "Clean yourself up, take this-" he pointed at the drooling Lucius, who had been standing in the middle of the room throughout all this "- with you and book a room at the hogs head. I will meet with you later tonight for further instructions"

"Yes sir" she agreed. How easily she had submitted to him. Then again, Narcissa was an opportunistic person, all she needed was proof of his power before she willfully joined him, knowing she would be on the winning team. People like that tended to be disloyal, but his magical cum would fix that.

Daphne was fixing up Draco's cast so that it looked as good as ever. With a caved in chest, Draco would suffocate slowly and be dead in a few hours. Madam Pompfrey would probably get into a heap of trouble for not noticing such an egregious injury.

"Fix this room up and leave, I'll see you later" Harry kissed her on the cheek and headed for the door. He took a glance at Narcissa and was proud to see that she was 'cleaning' herself up by scooping all his cum and licking it off.

Harry tossed her her wand and left the hospital wing.


	5. Chapter 5

He'd visited her in Hogsmeade later that night and she was already under his power. They spent a few hours coming up with a plan (among other activities). Draco died while they were scheming, so they decided the best course of action was to have Lucius commit suicide over the death of his son. Narcissa would take over the Malfoy estate and begin utilizing her husband's power base for their benefit. Hopefully by the time he was unleashed they would be able to pull the rug up from under the ministry and have a nice and quiet coup with no unnecessary deaths.

Once the Malfoy name was taken care of, Harry had Narcissa move in with his mother so that they could get acquainted. He'd also given them Hermione, partly because he found no more use for her.

The day of the Yule Ball arrived with excited buzzing throughout the school, except for Pansy Parkinson, who without Draco ended up having to go with Crabbe. Fleur was going with Roger Davies and Daphne was in the Slytherin common room terrorizing the younger years.

Harry was wearing bottle green dress robes his mother had sent him, Lavender meanwhile had on a very thin, strapless red dress that pushed up against her boobs and left as little to the imagination as possible without crossing over to 'trashy'.

They'd been dancing for an hour to an amalgam of songs Harry didn't care about by the Weird Sisters. Somewhere in there he remembered Fleur sneaking in a few dances while a disgruntled Davies watched. They were currently hugged up as the band played a slow love ballad. Lavender was resting her head on his shoulder and Harry was squeezing her ass, smirking at the stares from some of the other students.

He looked around the dance floor; Parkinson was being manhandled by Crabbe and Goyle, sandwiched between the two brutes. If she wasn't so fugly Harry would feel sorry for the spit-roast she was sure to suffer in a few hours, she had decent tits but it wasn't enough to make her worth saving. Ron was planted on his seat next to a disgruntled Pavarti, Harry didn't know what she'd expected, it was Ron fucking Weasley after all. Ron's sister Ginny was slow grinding with Padma to the excitement of all the boys in the vicinity. Harry rolled his eyes, those two had been together for over a year now, you'd think they'd get over it.

He was glancing at all the equally sexy French girls scattered around the room to see if one stood out and deserved his attention when his gaze caught on her. She was alone, leaning against the back wall and swaying to the sappy melody the Weird Sisters were spinning. He could see a ministry badge over her right breast, and the dark robes she wore denoted her as an auror. She had spiky pink hair and a pretty, heart shaped face. Harry could have sworn he'd seen her before, but he didn't know why.

The song ended and the couples broke apart. Harry gave Lavender's ass one more firm squeeze before he whispered in her ear "Why don't you go and help Pavarti out? She looks miserable"

Lavender looked at him through her lashes, knowing he just wanted to go and hunt for pussy. She nodded and gave him a searing kiss "Just be sure to be back at Gryffindor tower by midnight, I'm the one that gets to end the night with you"

Harry nodded and Lavender pulled away, heading over to where her angry friend was sitting

A more upbeat song started up and Harry cut through the dance floor quickly before it became a minefield of flailing, sweaty, uncoordinated teen bodies.

The auror noticed him approach and raised an eyebrow, not exactly sure what he was playing at. When he reached a distance close enough to be heard over the loud music, she spoke "Is there something wrong?"

Harry ignored the question and stuck his hand out "I'm Harry Potter"

Tonks had to admire the Boy-Who-Lived's guts, she had just seen him dancing with his girlfriend and now here he was, trying to put the moves on an adult woman. She'd heard he was confident, but this almost bordered on arrogant. Still, there was no harm in playing along with the kid for a while.

"Wotcher Harry, I'm Tonks" she shook his hand and smiled amicably.

A light bulb went off in Harry's head. She was Nymphadora Tonks, a girl who'd been a 7th year when he'd first arrived at Hogwarts. She was his late godfather's distant cousin or something, and…

… She was a metamorphmagus!

The look Harry gave her now was one of hunger, he wasn't just interested now, he wouldhave her.

"Would you like to dance?"

Tonks was taken aback by how direct he was, not nearly as nervous around her as a boy his age should be. She giggled "I'm flattered Harry, but I'm afraid I can't leave my post"

Harry faked a heartbroken look "Oh" he looked down at the floor "Oh well, can I at least get you some butterbeer? You must be thirsty"

"Sure, why not" Tonks smiled as she saw the boy scurry away to fetch her a drink. At the end of the day, fourteen year olds were still fourteen year olds, no matter how famous they were.

Harry went over to the refreshments table and poured some butterbeer in a tall glass. Turning around to leave, he could see that Tonks was looking at him from across the hall. Thankfully, there was a large mass of students he could get lost in. walking straight into the fray, Harry crouched down slightly, enough for her to lose sight of him. When he was sure he was well hidden enough, he popped away to the Slytherin common room.

He appeared in the Slytherin common room and set the glass of butterbeer down on the table. In front of him was a scene he'd been expecting, Daphne laying back with her legs spread and a tiny first year eating her out. What slightly surprised him was the identity of that tiny first year.

"Enjoying your sister Daph?" Harry asked. Daphne barely glanced at him with her lust filled eyes but her sister jumped in surprise. Turning her head around, Harry could see her face was dripping with her sister's juices.

"Potter, what are you-"

"No time, just suck me off a little and I'll be on my way"

Astoria was going to insult him, call him an idiot for thinking she'd do such a thing, when Daphne glared at her from behind "Tory, if you don't let him do what he needs I'm hanging you by your nipples the entire summer break"

Astoria shot her sister a betrayed look, but the cold stare from Daphne told her there would be no argument.

Harry had already whipped out his cock (he'd fixed the robe so that he could pull it out at a moment's notice) and wasted no time in shoving his meat down the tiny 11 year old's throat.

"I'm sorry love, but I have to quick about it, I promise to be more gentle later" Harry half-seriously apologized as he began fucking her throat. Astoria was incredibly small, Harry's dick barely fit into her pretty little face.

Daphne was rubbing herself out slowly, waiting for Harry to be done so she could get her toy back "I was preparing her for you master, she was going to be your Christmas gift"

Astoria's groan around his meat sounded like a gasp to him. If it hadn't been for the bond Harry would have doubted Daphne's honesty, now he was just surprised that she would actually take the initiative to do something as nice as this for Harry without any prompting from his part.

"I Have to say, I'm proud of you Daph" Harry grunted as he continued to thrust into Astoria's silky throat. He pulled out so that just the tip was in her mouth and he looked down at her, making eye contact "Suck on it" he commanded.

Astoria stuck her tongue out and began to tentatively lick the tip of his penis. Soon she was bobbing her head expertly on his rod, eliciting moans of pleasure from Harry.

"She's really good at this" he didn't phrase it as a question, but Daphne knew it was.

"I taught her how to pleasure a woman, she can pleasure a man"

Harry decided not to respond to that and instead focused on the intense pleasure Astoria was bringing him. He ran his hand through her hair, as silky smooth as her sister's but a much lighter shade of brown, to the point where it might look auburn in the right light.

She seemed to be getting comfortable now, leaning into his hand when he ran it down her cheek. Harry pushed lightly on the back of her head so she would speed up.

"As much as I want to take my time with you, I need to cum now"

Astoria took that as a challenge, and she closed her plump lips around his helmet and worked her tongue all around his head. Harry stroked her face, getting his first good look at Daphne's sister. She resembled her older sister a lot, but with a few distinctive differences. Her nose was a little more rounded, her eyes were bigger and more innocent, making Daphne's sociopathic stare an impossibility for her. Her skin was slightly paler and her eyes were a light shade of brown. Those innocent eyes stared right back up at him; that, coupled with the wonderful slurping sound she made, proved to be too much for him. Harry blew his load straight into her 11 year old mouth.

"Don't swallow just yet!" He managed to groan as he continued blasting shot after shot of baby batter into her mouth. Her mouth wasn't big enough, and soon his sperm was leaking out of her mouth. Harry pulled his meat out and shot his last few loads right into her face, splashing one across her nose and another on her forehead. He observed his work, her innocent face defiled and her cheeks bursting with his seed, and smiled.

"Keep it in your mouth Tory" Daphne, who had been masturbating quietly throughout the whole ordeal, ordered her sister. Harry grabbed the goblet of butterbeer and placed it in front of her "Pour half of it in here"

Astoria opened her mouth and let a few large gobs fall into the goblet, the sticky substance was slightly sped up thanks to its mixture with her spit.

"All right, that's enough, now swallow the rest" Harry said as he pulled the goblet back. Astoria didn't even think about it, she just closed her mouth and swallowed Harry's cum.

"I'd love to stay and finish this, but it'll have to wait" and with that he disappeared.

"I was going to be his Christmas gift?" Astoria looked over at her sister questioningly, not bothering to clean the glistening cum from her face. She kind of liked it.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Daphne asked. Wagging her finger to beckon her sister back to the couch.

Astoria thought about it, and to her surprise found that she wasn't as bothered as she thought she'd be "… No?"

"Good, because it wouldn't have mattered anyways"

…

Tonks was craning her neck, trying to find exactly where Harry had gone. The refreshments table was on the far end of the very crowded hall, but it wasn't that far away.

She started worrying about the possibility that something had happened to the Boy-Who-Lived, and she'd be forced to do some real auror work, when she heard somebody panting up to her from her blindside.

She turned around to see Harry, out of breath and with ruffled up dress robes.

"Sorry for the wait, I got a little lost in the crowd" he gasped out, holding the glass out to her. Tonks could see some of the beer running down the side of the three quarters full glass.

Poor kid, he almost kills himself to get me some butterbeer, maybe I'll give him a kiss on the cheek before the night is over.

"Thank you Harry" She took the glass and, glancing around once to make sure one of her superiors wasn't about to pop out of nowhere, took a nice long gulp. It was nice and warm, the taste was a little saltier than what she was used to but Tonks found she loved it. Before she realized it, she'd taken down the entire glass in one gulp.

"Merlin, I didn't realize how thirsty I was" she had the impulse to tip the glass over and try to dredge the last few drops of liquid from the bottom. It was only Harry's presence that allowed her enough self-control to stop.

"Do you want me to get you another one?" he asked eagerly.

Tonks suddenly felt like her baggy ministry robes were a tad too hot. Maybe she could transfigure them into something a little less restrictive, something that would let Harry see her better…

Where did that come from?

"Why don't I go with you and we can both share a drink?" the words left her mouth before she had time to think about them.

Harry hid his smirk, knowing his seed had already started working its magic. "Sure, why not"

They entered the mass of students, who were now starting to tire out and spread out from the dance floor, and began heading towards the table. Harry stood very close to Tonks under the guise of not getting separated in the crowd. This made the metamorph very uncomfortable, the heat she felt before flared up to the point she was itching to rip her robe off. There was a tingling sensation in her nether regions that she didn't want to think about.

He's just a kid, He's just a kid, He's just a kid.

Yet, every time she thought that she wanted to slap herself and beg him for forgiveness. He wasn't just a kid, he was a god that was blessing her with his presence, a god that would hopefully take pity on her and use her for his needs.

Harry stopped her as they crossed the entrance hall. He held her arm, sending goosebumps running through Tonks' entire body. "You seem a little hot, want to go outside?"

Tonks tugged on the collar of her robe, she was actively sweating now "Merlin yes, this place feels like a boiling cauldron"

"Well then, let's get out of here" Harry pulled her along behind him. Tonks wrapped his arm around her waist, wanting as much contact with him as possible. Harry's hand traveled lower, resting on her luscious ass, and Tonks let out a little gasp of excitement. Not wanting to disappoint him, she used her metamorph powers to make her ass bigger and rounder, until the point where it popped out even through her baggy robes.

"Your powers are amazing, my nymph" Harry whispered to her, sending shivers down her spine.

They finally excited the great hall and were out into the grounds. The front entrance of the castle had been groomed into a beautiful garden that looked stunning in the snowy winter night.

"What a wonderful atmosphere" Harry mused. The sound of a water fountain could be heard coming from somewhere, adding to the romantic mood.

Tonks couldn't take it anymore. She launched herself at Harry. Harry stumbled back into a pillar and inadvertently squished a red beetle. Tonks wrapped her legs around his waist and Harry buried his hands in her hair, which the metamorph shifted until it was long and flowing down to her back. Their lips met and tongues began dueling, Tonks was shifting and twisting her tongue in impossible ways.

Harry snapped his fingers and they were both naked. Tonks shivered at the sudden rush of cold, contrasted with Harry's large tool, which was rubbing up against her moist pussy lips.

"Merlin Harry, I need you"

Harry carried her over to one of the magically heated benches and laid her down. He positioned himself over her.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked.

Tonks smiled seductively "I can make myself one"

Harry grinned and speared himself into her. Tonks shrieked as his tool violated her impossibly tight pussy. They could be discovered by anyone, but at that moment neither of them cared.

Harry began fucking the metamorph, whose hair was shifting colors every few seconds. Harry fondled her breasts roughly "Bigger!" he demanded in a gruff voice. Tonks had her eyes rolled to the back of her head, but she managed to comply. Her boobs grew from a C cup to double D's, but they didn't stop. Soon they shot past E and were halfway through H before Tonks regained her control and stopped. Harry buried his face in those massive mamaries. Tonks wrapped her arms around his head as Harry motorboated her comically large breasts. Meanwhile, she started losing control, her walls spasming and morphing wildly as Harry pumped into her. At one point, her cunt shrank just as Harry stroked up into her. The tip of Harry's penis broke through to her womb and bumped right into her cervix.

"Ahhhhh!" Tonks screamed at the top of her lungs as the most massive orgasm of her life hit her. Her cunt tightened to almost deadly levels around Harry, it took all his self-control not to shoot his seed directly into her womb.

Tonks' orgasm subsided and Harry stood still, partly to allow her to recover and partly because he wasn't sure he wouldn't cum at the smallest movement. \

"Merlin!" Tonks gasped out of breath. Harry pulled out of her, his tool soaked in her secretions.

He flipped her around so that she was laying on her front. Harry placed his cock between her succulent asscheecks, rubbing up and down on the crack of her ass. He sat down on the bench and pulled Tonks up until she was sitting as well.

The metamorph turned her head, her eyes clouded over in lust "Are you going to fuck my ass?" she breathed throatily.

Harry leaned forward and bit down on her neck "I haven't been fucked there before" she moaned. Harry turned her head and gave her a rough kiss, biting her lip before he broke it off.

"You'll love it" he assured. He lined up with her rosebud and grabbed onto her boobs, now a more manageable D cup. Using her boobs for leverage, Harry drove his meat straight into Tonks' tight asshole. The two of them shuddered, Tonks leaning forward as much as Harry allowed her to give him better access to her. Harry stroked in and out of her tight bung, standing up slightly to start stroking into her faster and faster.

"GODS, FUCK ME HARDER YOU BEAST!" Tonks started throwing her ass back to meet Harry's pumps, adjusting the size of her rectum to accommodate him without losing any of its vice-like tightness.

"Shorten your hair!" Harry commanded. Tonks acquiesced and returned her hair to its usual short and spiky look. Harry promptly grabbed a handful of her hair and tugged on it hard.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Tonks screeched in mixed pain and pleasure, Harry pushed himself as deep into her ass as he could. Tonks had another earth shattering orgasm, causing another round of spasm to run through her cunt and asshole. The stimulation was too much for Harry to handle, and he blasted what felt like a gallon of cum straight up her rectum and into her intestine.

"Your cum inside of me, it feels so good" Tonks groaned out to the sky, Harry had yet to let go of her hair and was still tugging on it as he came down from his orgasm.

"I'm curious, can you transform your insides as well?" Harry asked the exhausted metamorph.

Tonks offered him a confused look "I've never tried it, but I don't see why I couldn't"

Harry gave her a perverted grin "Shift my cum from your intestine directly to your uterus"

Tonks concentrated and after a few seconds of waiting Harry felt her insides shift around his cock.

"I did it!" she exclaimed. "But master, wouldn't you prefer for me to not get pregnant yet, I can be your spy in the auror department"

"You can still work as an auror while you're pregnant, you'll just get reassigned to a desk job where you'll come in contact with a lot of sensitive documents" Tonks moaned at his words as Harry nibbled on her earlobe.

"And meanwhile, I'll be growing another metamorph for you to fuck" Tonks moaned out. Harry's eyes widened. The thought hadn't crossed his mind, but now that she mentioned it he couldn't stop thinking about it. Harry pulled his rapidly hardening dick out of her ass.

"Look what you did to me you dirty slut" Harry waved his dick in her face "You better take care of it"

"My pleasure" Tonks took his meat into her hand and suckled on it, not bothered by the mix of her juices, ass and his cum.

"Ooooh, do you have a new pet master?" Fleur popped up from in between the bushes. The quarter veela's right breast was out in the open and the strap of her dress was torn.

Tonks eyed the veela with interest while she sucked Harry off. "What happened to your dress, my love?"

Fleur huffed "Davies didn't take no for an answer"

Harry narrowed his eyes "You dealt with him?"

Fleur nodded "I tied him up and left him with some Durmstrang boys that had been giving him looks earlier"

Harry smiled, his girl was learning. He beckoned her toward him. Fleur walked over, running her hand over Tonks' body as she reached Harry.

"Your poor little nipple must be so cold" Harry reached out and suckled on it. Fleur moaned as Harry bit softly into the little pink nub, he rolled it around in his mouth and then began sucking on her breast in earnest.

"Oh mon dieu!"

Throughout all this, Tonks kept bobbing her head on Harry's meat. The boy who lived suddenly grabbed her by the hair again and pushed her head all the way down on his cock until her nose pushed up against his pelvis.

Harry took Fleur's titty out of his mouth "You know, there's still a little bit of my cum in her ass"

Fleur took the hint and moved behind Tonks. She inserted a finger in the Auror's ass and pulled it back coated in juices. Fleur licked it clean "mmmmmm, delicious" she knelt down in front of Tonks' magnificent rump and stuck her tongue right into her rosebud. Tonks groaned around Harry's cock, the vibrations of her throat adding to his pleasure. Fleur swirled her tongue all around her ass, collecting as much of Harry's cum as possible.

Harry pulled Tonks' head back until just the tip was in and let her work her tongue. Surprisingly, Astoria was much more skilled than the full grown metamorph at oral pleasure (maybe not so surprising, considering who Astoria's teacher was). Still, watching Fleur eat out Tonks' asshole was enough added stimulation for him to cum.

He shot his first load inside her mouth before pulling out and cumming all over her face and tits.

Tonks swallowed his cum and was about to scoop some up from her chest when Harry stopped her "Don't touch it, keep it on you until the next time I see you"

Tonks froze, it could be weeks or even months before she saw her master next. Still, an order was an order. Fleur finished with her asshole and began rubbing the cum all over Tonks' body.

"You can cast some cleaning charms without removing master's gift" the veela whispered advice to her new sister.

"Tomorrow at the ministry your aunt Narcissa will meet with you, do as she says, all right"

Tonks nodded dutifully, happy to do what her master ordered.

….

Christmas day saw Harry with his arms wrapped around Fleur and Lavender. They were sitting down on some benches near the transfiguration classroom. They'd been here for half an hour and more than a few students had already seen them. By now he was sure that the entire school would be gossiping about it.

"Oh my god! This is the best Christmas present ever babe!" Lavender squealed. She leaned over him and planted a wet kiss on Fleur's lips. The veela moaned into it and responded aggressively, slipping her tongue into Lav's mouth.

That will definitely get them talking. Harry thought. He noticed a few fifth year girls watching the scene with their mouths wide open, and he swore he saw a boy faint when he saw the two girls kissing.

Harry's "gift" to both women was allowing their relationship to go public, the Fleur portion anyways.

The news did in fact spread like wildfire, and pretty soon every boy was staring at Harry with a mixture of reverence and intense hatred while the girls were whispering amongst themselves about what horrible sluts Fleur and Lavender were.

"I mean, can you believe it? All of a sudden all these girls are calling me a whore" Lavender whined in the common room, sounding hurt.

"I can't believe how fickle some girls can be" Pavarti commented in support of her friend.

Seamus snorted "What do you mean, you're her only female friend Parv"

Dean nodded in agreement "And you bullied half of those girls Lavender, the other half you spread gossip about. I'm not sure what you expected"

"Harry, do something!" Lavender yelled at her boyfriend, who was too busy reading the book his mother had gifted him.

"They're just jealous Lav, ignore them" he deadpanned without looking up.

Lavender sighed "If you say so"

Dean and Seamus were trying to grab Harry's attention to give him the widest grins they could muster, which resulted in them looking like spastics. Harry was bracing himself to receive a lot of pats on the back from the male population of Hogwarts in the next few days.

"Hey Mr. Bookworm, there's still a couple of presents left" Pavarti snapped Harry out of it. They'd been opening presents in the common room, some kind of house unity thing in the face of tragedy (Not surprisingly, it was Pavarti and Lavender's idea). Everyone was supposed to get Hermione a 'symbolic' gift. Her pile of presents was a few dozen assorted books in varying states of disrepair (nobody had actually bothered to buy a book in her honor). Harry was sure Hermy would shed a tear if she could see it.

Harry had just opened his final gift, a picture from Tonks. In it, Lily was mushing Nymphadora's head agains her aunts pussy. Narcissa was laid out, intense pleasure in her features as Lily's other hand yanked on a chain connected to two nipple piercings. Harry was glad his mum had asserted dominance, as he knew Narcissa would have steamrolled her if given the chance.

Later that night, Harry entered the room of requirement at the behest of his girls, who had wanted to give him their presents in private. The room was a replica of the Gryffindor common room, even more festively decorated than the original. In the center; in front of the fireplace, Lavender, Fleur and Daphne stood in stunning pieces of lingerie. Lavender was in her blue nymph form, her pale blue skin accentuated by the sheer white teddy she wore that showed off her masive breasts. She stood almost a foot shorter than Fleur, who's blinding light was at its absolute peak. She wore a white, toga like robe that was somehow both tasteful and extremely tittilating, her truly perfect body and indescribable ass being hugged by the cloth.

Daphne wore a hogwarts top and skirt that were obviously not hers. The top was straining against her modest bust and the skirt didn't even reach to her buttcheecks, her shaved pussy could clearly be seen from the front. Her hair was done up in a ponytail held up with a silvery green scrunchy. Somehow, without any supernatural help Daphne almost outshone the other two girls.

Harry's loins revved up immensely and he covered the distance between the door and the girls in under a second. He was quickly deciding who needed to be bent over first when Daphne put a hand up.

"Hold yourself off Potter, no play until you open your gift"

Harry gave her an incredulous look. What he saw in front of him wasn't his gift?

Lavender stepped forward "we all put our heads together and got you something we're sure you're gonna love"

"Of course he will, I made sure zit was up to par" Fleur said snootily.

The other two rolled their eyes. Daphne waved her wand and door to the side creaked open. Out floated a rather large box, wrapped up in green paper with a red ribbon. The box was about six feet in length and three feet wide, it looked like the boxes large muggle appliances came in.

The box came to a stop in front of fell to the floor. Harry gave it a long curious look, having no honest idea what the girls could have gotten him, though later he would tell himself he should have known.

Not wanting to waste time slowly opening it up, Harry ripped the box in half with a swipe of his hand.

"This… is amazing" he gasped out in awe.

Two girls were tied together by thick lengths of rope in a 69 position. Their arms were tied behind their backs and the only freedom of movement they had was for their necks. One girl had a ballgag in her mouth and was fighting against her bonds; the other girl was eating her out enthusiastically, and from the fluid leaking down Harry knew she'd driven her to more than a few orgasms already.

The girl doing the pussy eating was little Astoria Grengrass, still as tiny and cute as ever. Unfortunately for her Daphne had put her at the bottom of the box, so she was being crushed by the other much bigger girl, not that this deterred her.

The other girl was someone Harry had never really given much thought to and he now slapped himself for such a mistake. Hogwarts robes were truly the devil.

Susan Bones was a girl that faded into the background easily. She was a quiet Hufflepuff and her only friend was Hannah Abbot, a girl that was the definition of busted. Susan herself had a cute enough face and lush long red hair, but her whole demeanor just made her easy to skip over.

Her body was dynamite. Harry had never thought about how tall she was. She wasnt as tall as Fleur, but she was tall for a fourth year, and her body was that of a stallion. She was thick, absolutely positively thick. She had a huge ass and massive tits, bigger than even Lavender's. Her stomach was flat and waist was as thin as it could be. Her thighs were meaty and succulent, ready to suffocate any unsuspecting male.

Harry exploded down. With almost an afterthought he waved his hand and Susan's ballgag dissapeared. He knelt down on the floor and quickly buried his face in her perfect ass. Susan screamed out as Harry's tongue on her asshole joined Astoria's in her pussy.

"NO PLEASE AUUUUGH….!" she trailed off overwhelmed by the pleasure.

Harry moved down from her asshole to join Astoria at her pussy. The two tongues mingled on her clit, caressing the delicate knub. Harry's fingers traced her folds while him and Astoria lavished Susan's clit. This proved too much and the redhead was brought to another earth shattering orgasm. Her juices squirted out and right into Astoria's mouth. Harry grabbed her chin and claimed her lips, forcing his tongue on the little first year who was clearly a prodigy with her own.

The girls had tried to hold off but this scene was just too hot. They were mimicking the other three; Daphne sat back on the couch with her skirt hiked up and Lavender and Fleur were making out around her clit. Daphne had her hands on each girls head, at some moments she would turn to the side and grind her pussy on one of the girls faces.

Meanwhile, Harry had released Astoria from her bonds and hogtied Susan. Astoria knelt in front of him with his cock completely down her throat while Susan watched them. It took all Harry had not to shoot his seed deep down her throat. Whatever Daphne had done to her, she was a phenomenal cocksucker.

It didnt help that Susan's amazing body was bared perfectly to him. The girl's eyes were petrified as Harry stared directly at her. "Tell me Susan, how did you rope yourself into this"

"I-I-I swear Harry, whatever they told you is wrong" she stammered. Harry raised an eyebrow and shot a questioning look to his girls, who were now locked in a daisy chain ravaging each other's pussies.

Lav raised her head from eating Fleur out and giggled "It was soooo adorable babe, she's had a crush on you for years without us knowing"

"Oh really?" Harry returned his gaze to the humiliated redhead "is that true?"

Tears streamed down Susan's face "I'm sorry, I know you'd never be interested in a plain girl like me"

"The airhead is burying the lede, as expected" Daphne said, keeping a calm tone even with a veela tonging down her cunt "Little miss fatass over here has been obsessed with you for years. She's taken pictures, kept things you've dropped and best of all…"

"NOOOOOO PLEASE, ITS NOT TRUE HARRY!" Susan's eyes were begging him to understand.

It was Fleur who finished the thought "She was making ze kitchen elves fill all your food with 'er cum"

Harry's eyes widened in shock as Susan simply whimpered in front of him. He tugged Astoria's head roughly from his cock and pulled her up to her feet "Go pleasure your betters, I'll pop your cherry later" he commanded.

The girl simply nodded and ran off to the others, who were tripping over themselves to be the first to enjoy Astoria's mastery of cunnilingus. Harry walked over to Susan and knelt in front of her, his massive erection prominent even as he lifted her chin up to stare at his face.

"What were you trying to do?" He asked her sternly.

Susan was trembling "I-I-Im sorry Harry, I-I promize I wont bother you anymore, I swear" tears were still freely streaming down her face.

This girl had the greatest self-esteem to hottness discrepancy he had ever seen. Here she was, looking like the human incarnation of Snu-Snu, and she was afraid that Harry thought her a creep. He wondered if it was ironic that all this time someone had been doing to him what he had done to so many girls, but mainly he just wanted to fill this thick redhead with his seed.

"Tell me Susan, did you do it for every meal?"

"What?" She asked incredulously

"I mean did you go to the kitches before every meal and make sure I got some of your juices, or was it an every once in a while type thing?"

Susan tried to turn her head away in shame but Harry held it in place, her answer was barely audible "I did it for every meal, since our first day at hogwarts"

Harry had never been as turned on as this very moment. Hatry spun her around, eliciting a gasp from her. Harry laid himself out on the floor and lifted her thick legs. He slipped his head between her creamy thighs and nudged forward until he reached her honeypot. Once there, he put his nose to her wet cunt and took one big whiff.

"Ohhhhhhh!" Susan gasped, stars in her vision.

Harry couldn't believe it, every meal at hogwarts for the past four years had had a faint taste of this delicious little quim. He grabbed her buttcheeks and pulled her towards him, and then he started licking her pussy in earnest.

Susan convulsed against her bonds, which tightened against her hard nipples, thighs and wrists. Harry was a man posessed. His tongue worked circles around her clit, then he would move up to stick it into her pussy before trailing back down her cunt to her clit. He took the little knub into his mouth and began swirling it around with his tongue.

Susan was in ecstasy. While Astoria had been more skilled, the fact that her lifelong obsession was eating her pussy with abandon drove her mad. Her legs began to tremble uncontrollably as her biggest orgasm yet shook her entire body.

Harry drank her juices greedily before jumping up to his feet. With a snap of his fingers Susan was finally free from her bondage. Before she could even think about getting up herself, Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her up, his face close to hers.

"From this moment your mind body and soul belong to me" she shivered at his words. Harry claimed her mouth, pushing her up against a wall as the sexy redhead kissed back with all her years of pent up desire. Harry's hands grabbed on to her ass and squeezed it hard, causing her to moan into his mouth. His hands went down to her thighs and with little effort he lifted her up, still pinning her up against the wall. She felt his hardness press up against her sopping wet entrance. She was incredibly turned on, Harry was a strong man, strong enough to manhandle her.

With no more ceremony, Harry shoved his massive tool into her virgin pussy. Susan threw her head back in a scream and Harry took the chance to latch onto one of her massive milkers. He began rutting against her with abandon. Taking no mercy on her body.

Susan's eyes had rolled back, her tongue lolling out as Harry ravaged her breasts. Her ass and thighs jiggled with every violent thrust as Harry held her up by her ass, his hands squeezing her buttcheecks hard. Susan's legs were closed in a deathgrip around his waist. Their slapping flesh resonated through the room, and the other girls had stopped their play to watch their coupling.

Susan wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders and dug her face into his neck. Harry released one of her nipples and brought his mouth to her ears.

"You're my slutty little breeding cow, your body was made to hold my seed, you fat slutty little cunt" he continued growling words into her ears. Susan was far gone, her mind in another plane as Harry's words took her past the point of ecstasy.

Harry gave one final push, making sure to bury himself as deep as he possibly could in her. His rod gave a powerful twitch and shot after shot of his seed exploded in her insides, flooding Susan's walls with his thick and virile baby batter.

He held her up against the wall a while longer, making sure every single drop of his milk made it as deep into her as it could. Once spent, he pulled away and let the redhead fall to the floor, half conscious and drooling.

He turned to the girls, who had resumed their play, with Astoria now kneeling in front of Fleur's pussy while Lavender was on top of Daphne, sucking on the slytherin's breasts. Harry walked over and gave the young 11 year old no warning before he shoved his still painfully hard cock straight into her tiny little pussy.

Astoria collapsed on top of Fleur, who scooted down and began french kissing the girl while she stroked her light brown hair. Harry had grabbed her by her hips and was holding her up as he fucked her into oblivion.

Going from Susan to Astoria was like taking off a weighted vest. Harry's strokes felt even more powerful, and he took no mercy on the tiny little first year's virgin pussy. Astoria's little feet were twitching against his thigh. Her impossibly tight little pussy could only take about two thirds of him before he bottomed out in her. It didnt take long to make the little bitch cum, her little body trembling against him.

Harry let her fall too, and much like Susan she was barely conscious. Harry changed the room so a bed lifted Susan off the floor. Harry threw Astoria onto the bed and turned to his girls.

Daphne and Lavender were still at it, now sharing a deep, wet kiss. Fleur looked up at her master with her legs spread and her pussy inviting him in. Harry knelt down on the couch and lined himself up with Fleur's perfect pussy.

Anytime he fucked Fleur, he always remembered that no one else really compared. She was a goddess, made for the pleasures of the flesh. Harry pistoned in and out of her perfect quim and the veela pushed back. Harry grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up. Fleur wrapped her arms around his neck. He was fucking her like he had Susan but without a wall to assist. Fleur's perfect breasts and pink nipples called to him, and Harry took one to his mouth as they rutted standing up, with Fleur's long legs wrapped delicately around him.

As they fucked her glow intensified even more, the room became saturated in their sweat. Even her sweat smelled like heaven. Harry growled and began fucking her harder, holding on to her tiny waist as he pounded her pussy.

He felt a pair of large breasts press against his back. Lavender wrapped her arms around him from behind while Daphne knelt under them, sucking on his balls while he swung Fleur on his meat.

"MASTEEER, MON DIEU!" Fleur finally shrieked as even the goddess couldn't hold her orgasm off. Harry grunted as her pussy tried to take him down with her, squeezing and spasming all over his tool sith her velvety walls.

Harry dropped Fleur on the couch and grabbed Daphne by the hair, standing her up. He turned her around and bent her over, bringing down a powerful smack on her wonderfull ass.

The sight of the gorgeous slytherin getting spanked in her sister's hogwarts uniform was nirvana. Harry began spanking her harder and harder, leaving red welts on the brunettes perfect ass. Lavender was still pressed up behind him, strocking his slick cock and kissing his shoulder blades.

Harry put his hands around Daphne's neck and shoved his cock into her welcoming pussy. Daphne's cunt was always hot, a vice like grip squeezing his meat as he fucked her hard. Harry put pressure on her throat. Daphne turned her head around and stared right back at him, making no attempt to remove his hands as her face turned red and then purple.

Daphne's orgasm was massive, Harry felt her juices rush down their union and drip down her creamy legs. With one last squeeze he let go of her throat and pushed her down on top of Fleur.

Harry turned around and came face to face with Lavender.

"And then there was one" he said, licking his lips. Lavender stepped back slightly, allowing him another good look at her beauty, her snow white hair glinting in the light.

"No matter how many of these whores you fuck babe, ill always be your first and only" Lavender answered.

Harry moved to kiss her, not forcefully like with the others but tenderly. They shared a slow, romantic kiss. Their tongues mingled and danced around each other. Lavender's hand was stroking Harry's cock.

She pushed off slightly and grabbed her teddy, pulling it off from the bottom and letting her breasts jiggle as she stood in front of him, fully nude. Harry kissed her once more and gently lowered her down on top of a rug, in front of the fireplace. The crackling fire was a perfect backdrop as the two lovers kissed and explored each other's bodies. Harry slipped into her and began slowly stroking in and out of her pussy as Lavender mewled her pleasure.

Lavender arched her back as Harry pepperrd her body with nibbles and kisses. His deep, slow strokes were driving Lavender crazy, and her nails dug into Harry's back. Harry felt a shock of cold when they pierced as she lost control of her powers for a moment. Harry grunted and bit down on her nipple. Lavender stiffened up and gave out a loud moan. Her pussy walls squeezed around his meat as Harry's hands tightened around her delicate waist.

They rolled around and now Lavender was on top. She rode him slowly, and Harry had the room create a mirror so he could see his thick cock dissapear into her velvety heat. His hands gripped her soft ass hard as Lavender leaned forward so Harry could continue to suck on her perfect breasts.

Their pace quickened and soon they both began to sweat hard. Harry pushed back hard on Lavender's bounces, battering the nymph's pussy. In one final stroke, they both reached their peaks simultaneously. Harry flooded his girlfriend's pussy with cum as she collapsed on top of him. The two lovers dozed off with Harry still inside of her pussy.


	6. Chapter 6

A few things had changed since that christmas night.

Harry was going to be a father, for one. He got news that Tonks was pregnant around mid january. A few weeks later he was just barely able to stop Susan from going to the hospital wing and causing him a whole bunch of headaches. A simple detection charm showed she had one in the oven too.

When little Astoria came up to him and told him she was pregnant, he was torn between shock and being intensely turned on that this tiny girl was carrying his seed. Thankfully, neither girl would begin to show until the summer, so he didn't worry about anyone finding them out.

Out in the open, Susan had joined his and Lavender's little friend group. It had taken more work than he had thought since Susan kept feeling guilty about abandoning Hannah. Harry simply dosed her and Ron Weasley's food with a good amount of love potion. The two had been inseparable ever since, seen all around the castle trying to out tomato face the other. Harry had always thought he would kill Weasley, but over the years the boy had endeared himself to Harry as a sort of school jester.

On another Weasley front, Ginny had come out one day not just holding Padma's hand but also Parvati's. Apparently they had been encouraged by Harry, Lavender and Fleur and had put their hidden relationship out in the open. The incestuous lesbian threeway had kept the Hogwarts rumor mill rolling and diverted attention away from Harry.

A week before the second task, Fleur rushed over to Harry and Lavender in between classes.

"Master, 'ave you deciphered your egg yet?" She asked in a rushed tone.

Harry furrowed his brow for a second before remembering "Oh yeah, the egg. Nah I was waiting for you to figure it out" he had completely forgotten about the egg the moment the first task had ended.

"Ze second task, ze second task is in ze lake. Zey are going to take my seester as a hostage" Fleur's english worsened by the second in her stressed out state.

Harry put a calming hand on her shoulder "Chill out Fleur, this is a school competition, nothing's gonna happen to Gabrielle"

Fleur shook her head "You don't understand master, ze merpeople are the mortal enemies of the veela. A veela child in the lake will be murdered immediately, as well as us if we try to save 'er"

Lavender interjected "Why did you say 'us'? Why would Harry be in danger?"

"He iz ze god of the veela, which means he is ze devil of the merpeople" harry had to admit, being seen as satan by an entire race was a big ego boost "If we go into ze water they will try to kill us, and they will have ze advantage"

"Hmmm..." Harry put a hand to his chin in thought.

"No problem, I'll just use my powers!..." Lavender began.

"And what, freeze the lake and kill the hostages? Not to mention you can't exactly use your powers without giving yourself away" Lavender sagged as Harry shot her down.

"We need to figure somezing out master" Fleur said, slightly calmer now that her master was on the case.

Harry snapped his fingers "i need to talk to mum real quick, I'll see you guys in a few" and with that he ran off to Gryffindor tower.

...

Harry rifled through his trunk until he found it, the enchanted mirror his father and his friends used to use to communicate. Harry looked around to make sure no one was in the room.

"Lily Potter" the mirror fogged over and his mum's vibrant red hair filled up the screen.

Lily was laying in bed face down with a body pillow under her stomach. Narcissa was eating her ass out while her metamorph niece was under her tonguing Lily's pussy. Lily raised her head at hearing her name called out and turned to look at her nightstand.

"Ohhhhh… so my son finally decides to grace us with his presence" Lily's eyes were glassed over in pleasure.

Harry felt it was almost a crime to interrupt this scene, but he knew he had to "Sorry mum, but ive been kinda busy with the girls on this side, I promise ill make it up to you in the summer"

"You better! How can you have the gall to knock a baby into three girls before you put one in your own sweet mummy"

Harry was intensely turned on by this "I'm sorry mum, ill try to put some twins inside of you to make up for it" he said huskily.

Lily moaned out in pleasure from a combination of the two women's ministrations and Harry's words. Harry bit his lips and pushed on, knowing that if he got sidetracked he'd start stroking his cock, and then he wouldn't get a single thing done today "mum, as amazing as this view is, I sorta need your help"

Lily's eyes focused and she fully turned towards the mirror. Tonks and Narcissa now came into view as well.

"You made the right choice master" Narcissa quipped "Women know how to deal with problems in ways girls simply can't measure up to" she licked her lips and Harry growled. These cougars had clearly been deprived of his dick too long, he might need to schedule a house call soon.

"What's up Harrykins, how does Theodora sound to you?" Tonks asked cheerfully with a face full of Lily's juices.

Harry chuckled "how are you so sure it wont be a boy?" Harry digressed "Anyways, we have a situation with the second task…"

…

Harry, Lavender and Susan were strolling by the lake. Fleur hadn't wanted to get anywhere near the lake, which left Harry slightly nervous that a trident would suddenly fly out of the water to impale him. They were going to get this over with quickly.

Hermy had popped in that very morning with a basket from his mother. Said basket had been enchanted to be larger on the inside and was chock full of innocent looking pebbles. Susan held the basket in her arm while Harry and Lavender took handfulls of rocks, chucking them into the lake as they circled around.

"What's this going to do exactly?" Lavender asked.

Harry shrugged "I don't know, mum did some advanced potions thing and she said the rocks will release a chemical or something. Im guessing it'll make the merpeople lethargic or something?"

Once finished, they left the lakeside and were walking back to the castle "how are we going to know if it worked?" Susan was the one asking now.

Harry shrugged again "I trust my mum, im sure we'll be fine by the time the task rolls around"

An ear splitting scream made the trio turn around. The single scream soon became a chorus, as the other students that had been lounging around the lake were all staring at the body of water in horror.

The trio shared a look before they walked back to see the fruits of their labor.

It was a massacre. Bodies upon bodies were floating up to the surface, dead mermaids with looks of agony etched on their faces. Many of them had their hands at their throats as if they had suffocated. As the crowd grew, more and more corpses were floating up, and it wasnt just the mermaids. The grindylow, the fish, all of them were surfacing with glassy faraway looks.

Lavender tapped Harry on the shoulder and pointed at something on the other side of the lake. The famous giant squid was on its side, so massive that it displaced many of the corpses out of the lake and onto terrified students.

Harry had to stop himself from breaking down in laughter at this scene.

Soon the staff started running in to see what the commotion was about. Not even Dumbledore could keep his composure at the chaos that had unfolded. Madame Maxine, who had rushed up next to him, fainted on the spot. Everyone in the vicinity witnessed her tip over in slow motion, frozen in place. Her entire gigantic frame fell right on Dumbledore's leg, which snapped with a sickening crack as the headmaster tumbled to the floor under the half-giant's weight.

"MERLIN'S BLOODY LEFT TESTICLE SOMEONE HELP!" Dumbledore yelled. McGonagall and Karkaroff rushed over and tried to move Maxine off him to no avail.

"USE YOUR BLEEDING WANDS FOR FUCKS SAKE!" he screamed.

Harry wished he had some popcorn on hand. His mother was the most brilliant witch in the world, she deserved triplets.

…

"OHHHH master, you are truly a benevolent god!" Fleur exclaimed, showering him in kisses as they all sat in the room of requirement a few hours later. The room was set up as a classroom. Harry was currently leaning on his teacher's desk with Fleur wrapped around him while the other girls sat in front of him. "You 'ave smitten zes merpeople so wonderfully" she kept up the kisses to Harry's face and neck as the other girls looked on with amusement.

"I have to say Potter, I didn't think you had the constitution for genocide. You know, we don't have to stop at the lake…" Daphne had a hungry look in her eyes as she trailed off.

"Isn't this… kind of a bad thing… what we did?" Susan asked meekly, her face downturned as she was clearly nervous to be speaking up.

Everyone else in the room shared looks before breaking out in laughter.

"Oh Susan get off it. So some fish people died. They lived in the ocean, their lives weren't that great anyways" Lavender assured her.

"Lake" Harry interjected.

"Huh"

"They lived in a lake not the ocean"

"I mean, Daphne is calling it genocide and we're just sitting here gloating about it, does that make us the bad guys" Susan continued, starting to feel a pain in her chest.

"There is no good or evil, only power and those too weak to seek it" Astoria recited.

"Awwww you sound so damn cute saying that" Lavender pinched the young girl's cheek. Astoria slapped her hand away and glared.

Harry whistled "Man, Daphne you have done a number on that girl. Gotta say im proud of you" he tipped his head to the elder Grengrass sister who simply smirked smugly.

"Proud enough to let me eradicate some lesser beings?" she fluttered her eyes for effect.

Harry shook his head in amusement "Tell you what, give me a list of options and then we'll talk about it"

Susan's eyes were now like dinner plates. What would her auntie say if she knew she was involved in these type of things.

"Susan, its fine. What we do is all part of my master plan. We do it for a reason not just for shits and giggles. Trust me baby"

Susan felt relief wash over her. If this was all part of Harry's plan then it was fine. Harry was her master and if he didn't think it was wrong then it must not be.

Satisfied that Susan was cowed, Harry looked at his watch. "Dinner's coming up and Dumbledore's probably gonna give a speech, so lets get to it girls"

…

A tense silence permeated the Great Hall as the schools sat at their tables, eating their meal in silence. Fleur had her head on Harry's right should, refusing to detach herself from his side.

Dumbledore stood, sporting a massive cast on his leg. A few seats away Madame Maxine was staring down at her empty plate in shame. The hobbled headmaster cleared his throat before speaking.

"This has truly been a trying year, we've lost some of our own, we've gone through many hardships" Dumbledore took a seething breath "I myself have just discovered that I am allergic to skelegrow and pain relief potions, so I will have to endure this recovery the muggle way..." he grit his teeth "...truly this year has been a terrible, horrible, hell on earth"

"Albus!" McGonagall whispered through her teeth to the headmaster. Dumbledore looked like he was this close to snapping, but he took a deep breath and soldiered on.

"Today's tragedy at the lake notwithstanding, the tournament must go on as planned. The second task will be held this saturday at the edge of the forbidden forest. Champions, whatever insight you have gleamed from your eggs still applies" Harry could have sworn Dumbledore gave him a particularly withering glare, but he maintained a neutral expression.

He was leaving the great hall with Lavender in tow when fake Moody made a beeline towards them. They "accidentally" bumped shoulders.

"Watch were yer going laddy, you need constant vigilance or else you might run right into a spider's web" with a purposeful nod the fake professor kept on walking.

"Wow, this must have really screwed up his plans; that was super contrived" Harry gawked as they continued up to their dormitory.

"What did he mean by the spider web thing though?" Lavender was genuinely confused, bless her heart.

…

Harry was sure that between his skill and Fleur's powers they could take on a bunch of acromantula, but why leave it to chance? Besides, Daphne had done a lot of good work recently and she deserved a reward, so Harry had moved up her ascension. The psychopathic beauty became giddy when Harry told her his plan. She had been studying rituals with Hermy for months, and she knew just the one for this occasion.

The only thing they needed was a virgin, and Harry knew which one he wanted. He had asked Fleur if Gabrielle would be able to come to Hogwarts by that evening.

"Master, when I tell her she will want to be here in an instant, what will be tough is holding maman off from coming with her"

Harry licked his lips. As enticing as it was to have a piece of Apolline Delacour, they were on a tight schedule and he knew he would have her soon enough.

So it was that two days before the task, they set another ritual up. Harry, Daphne and Hermy spent all afternoon preparing it, Daphne was on cloud nine.

"Potter, how have you kept this place from me so long" she chided as she spun in place for the umpteenth time to bask in the glory of the room. Some girls got off from flower petals leading to a bed, Daphne got off from musty old chambers filled with dark magic.

"I mean honestly after second year I didn't really give this place much thought" back then he hadn't really been in the business of evil or world domination, so he'd simply swept the chamber of secrets away. This year had been so eventful the place hadn't crossed his mind, a clear oversight on his part.

They had discovered that behind the statue of Salazar Slytherin there was a small library of ancient tomes, which Daphne almost fainted over. Harry had to remind her to stay on track. Right now they had Hermy setting up all the runes, using her own blood of course. They had blood replenishing potions, but Harry had noticed that Daphne didn't offer them to the elf until she was right at the point of unconsciousness.

Back in second year Harry had found a diary in a girls bathroom. The thing was reeking with dark magic, and when he wrote in it and something answered back he knew the thing was dangerous. Probably wanted to suck his soul out or something. He was able to lead Tom Riddle along up to the point where he led him to the Chamber of Secrets and the basilisk within.

Harry had the snaked bite right through Tom's diary; he still remembered its ear piercing shriek as it bled its guts out on the snake's mouth.

Harry was now the master of a millenia old giant basilisk, but at the time he hadn't thought of any practical use for it. Wasn't like there was any benefit to killing random students just for fun, even if it was fun.

"The work is done master, mistress" Hermy panted out, her face was dangerously pale as she stood on wobbly knees, having painted the final rune with her blood.

"Took you long enough" Daphne spat "Now scram, don't want your uglyness disrupting my moment of glory" she waved her off and Hermy obliged, popping off back to Potter manor.

Harry looked down at his watch, it was dinner time. Lavender and Susan had not wanted to witness the nasty old ritual or be in the evil chamber, so the two were keeping each other company in the room of requirement. The others should be arriving any moment.

As if on cue, footsteps could be heard near the entrance. Harry licked his lips as three gorgeous women came into view.

Fleur was leading the other two by hand, looking like a grade school teacher bringing students out for lunch. To her right, Astoria was her usual cute little self, walking with confidence and looking around the chamber with awe. To Fleur's other side was the star of the show. Gabrielle was smaller than Astoria somehow; her skin was much paler than Fleur's, her alabaster skin and blonde hair making her look like something out of a fairy tale. Her petite frame was still undeveloped, but Harry knew she would grow to be just as much of a bombshell as Fleur.

By far her most notable feature were her eyes. While Fleur's eyes were also light blue, Gabrielle's were strikingly so, almost looking inhuman. Her eyes were huge and the lightest, brightest blue Harry had ever seen, it was impossible not to be absorved in them when first looking at her.

Gabrielle was giddy, skipping in her walk as she was finally able to meet her god. She was desperately trying to break loose from her sister's grip and throw herself at Harry. Fleur stopped them just a few feet in front of Harry and Daphne immediately began to move. "Right, so lets begin…"

Harry put a hand out to stop her "now now Daph, we have plenty of time to perform the ritual, lets savor it first"

Fleur and Astoria giggled as they saw a vein almost pop in Daphne's forehead. Gabrielle was laser focused on Harry and was completely unaware of anything else around her.

"Are you serious Potter?"

"I am, do you question me?" Harry said firmly, reminding Daphne of who was in charge here. "How about this, we're going to play a little game, if you win we'll get right on to the ritual"

Daphne nodded stiffly as Harry waved her over to join her sister's side. She obliged, though she stomped her feet like an eight year old on the way over. Harry bit his lip, he had to admit he loved her bratty, bitchy attitude.

With the two pairs of sisters lined up in front of him, Harry took a second to bask in the beauty in front of him before speaking.

"This'll be simple, one sister will have to lick the other sister to orgasm, if the Grengrasses win we get on with the ritual, if the Delacours win they get worship their master's cock together"

Fleur and Gabrielle shivered with lust at the announcement, while Daphne grinned triumphantly; Astoria was the queen of fellatio, they would win this thing easily.

Harry raised a finger "It'll be the older sister eating the younger one out… begin!"

Daphne was frozen in the spot at Harry's last words. Meanwhile, fleur and Gabrielle had almost collided with each other in their eagerness. Little Gabby laid on the floor, her little blue sundress hiked up as her sister sucked on her outer pussy lips. Fleur's right hand had pulled down the strap of her sundress, and she began tweaking the little veela's flat chest.

Realizing what was happening, and growling at Astoria for doing nothing to help her, Daphne tackled her little sister aggresively. She pulled her panties down and buried her face in her little cunt, the first time she'd ever eaten her sister out.

Daphne was blinded by rage, she was not at all delicate with her sister, painfully tweaking her nipples and even biting her poor little clit. Astoria acreamed in sharp pain but she also felt immnense pleasure from this. Daphne hadn't meant to, but in her harshness she was pulling ahead in the contest. Fleur was expertly licking her baby siter's folds, running her tongue up and down Gabrielle's delicate lips while her index finger worked its way in and out of her little hole. Fleur's tongue began to lightly lap at Gabrielle's clit, causing the tiny veela to arch her back in pleasure.

Daphne was digging her nails into her sister's thighs while she continued to roughly fellate her. A lot more teeth than necesarry joined in with her tongue as she assaulted Tory's tiny cunt.

Harry shook his head. This was way too close for comfort. He had already been stroking his meay watching this little show so it was a simple thing to walk up behind the unsuspecting Daphne, who was on all fours and had not worn panties under her skirt. Harry knelt behind her and quickly pushed his cock into her tight heat.

Daphne gasped into Astoria's pussy at the sudden intrusion. Harry began to pound her hard, enough to throw the slytherin off for a few seconds. She tried regrouping, dazedly lapping at her sister's cunt while Harry, now holding her firmly by the hips, fucked her raw and hard.

Daphne knew she was being set up to lose, but she wouldn't go out without a fight. She grabbed her sister by the hips and pulled her hard into her face, abandoning all technique and simply licking madly at her sister's folds. At the same time she pushed back against Harry as hard as she could. Harry gave out a little grunt in suprise at her first push, but then with determination he began to truly pound her hard, crushing his pelvis against her ass with force. His large cock almost seemed to become even bigger in Daphne's pussy, stretching her out to painful levels as her tightness hugged his cock like a vice.

It was closer than it had any right to be, but in the end Fleur's skill and Harry's interference gave the veela sisters the win. Gabrielle screamed out in orgasm a solid ten seconds before Astoria did the same.

"Good job girls, now come over here" Fleur and Gabrielle crawled over to Harry, who had grabbed Daphne by the waist and pulled her onto his lap in a sitting position. Daphne bit her lip hard as she bounced on Harry's thick cock, head thrown back as Harry kissed her neck and tweaked her nipples.

Fleur and Gabrielle were on each side of them and began suckling Harry's balls. Harry shuddered as he felt Fleur's heavenly tongue on one side and Gabrielle's absolutely delicate tongue on the other. Both sisters slobbered over his balls. Gabrielle, wanting to prove herself, boldly moved up from his nuts and began licking the shaft, catching Daphne's clit everytime the slytherin princess sat down on her master's cock.

This proved to be too much for Daphne, who shuddered uncontrollably as she came, her walls spasming around Harry's cock.

Harry gripped her waist Hard, trying his hardest not to come with two veela servicing him and a hot cunt convulsing around him. Daphne's orgasm finally subsided and Harry pushed her off, letting her collapse on the floor.

Harry stood up and looked down on little Gabrielle, who stared up at her master with eyes full of worship. Those damn gorgeous eyes. Fleur came up from behind her sister and lifted the little girl up by her legs, holding her wide open to receive her master.

Harry's meat was like a heat seeking missile, throbbing red hot and desperate to reach her tiny little cunt. Harry and Fleur both walked towards each other and met at the middle, with Harry's steely hardness plunging into Gabrielle in one swift push. It felt obscene the way his massive cock split Gabby's tiny little slit in half. Her pussy felt like nothing else, in that first stroke Harry almost felt like his soul wanted to lift up from his body, the sensation was that overwhelming.

Gabrielle let out the cutest mewl he had ever heard, which gave him goosebumps. Harry wrapped his arms around Fleur's ass as Gabby wrapped her legs around him. He was buried as deep as he possibly could be in her little veela pussy, this might be the happiest moment of his life. Harry began pumping slowly in and out as Gabrielle gasped and yipped like a puppy as he fucked her raw. Harry brought his head down to hers and took her in for a steamy kiss, her soft ruby red lips feeling velvety soft against his own as his tongue dominated hers. His hands were squeezing Fleur's ample ass hard as he began to fuck her little sister more roughly.

As this was going on, the runes around the room began to glow blood red. Daphne had recovered enough to scramble to her spot, jumping with glee as her wishes would finally be fulfilled. Astoria had scooted over to a corner and simple touched herself while observing the show.

Harry only took a slight glance at her before returning to heaven. Gabby and Fleur were each nibbling at each side of his neck, making him shiver in pleasure. Gabrielle was already on her third orgasm, and the girl was a squirter. Her juices were flowing freely down his ballsack and onto his feet as Harry's pounding became frantic. His hands were squeezing the life out of Fleur's asscheeks as the two Veela bit hard on either side of his neck.

Harry exploded inside of her walls, flooding her poor little pussy with way more cum than it could handle. His meat was so oversized compared to her pussy that he was worried his pulsating cock would actually tear up the little girl's insides. Gabby let out a shriek muffled by Harry's neck as she had her most intense orgasm yet. Fleur had moved back from Harry's neck and was peppering the back of Gabby's neck with light kisses as the girl shuddered between her two lovers.

The runic circle around Daphne glowed, first in a bright white light and then in a sickly green. Behind the far wall, a loud hiss could be heard as the basilisk began to be affected by its own runic circle.

The ritual went by rather quickly for something so monumental. By the time the trio had recovered from their escapades, the lightshow was over and the runes had dissapeared. Harry raised his head to witness Daphne's new look.

She was taller now, about Fleur's height, with her body becoming even more slender. Her skin was a weird hybrid of flesh and beautiful emeral scales. Her legs had become longer and were now a bigger proportion of her body. Her hair had gone from dark brown an inky pitch black. She had slit pupils with yellow eyes and her nose had almost disappeared.

Daphne was inspecting herself with glee, and Harry knew he'd have to rein her in heavily lest she went out and killed a bunch of firsties before he told her she couldn't.

…

Daphne didn't need a glamour, as she could freely morph between her 'human' and snakewoman forms. This meant she had four different forms now, as she also had her black mamba animagus form and she could now transform into the giant basilisk. She also had the basilisk's death stare in her snakewoman form, among other abilities she was still experimenting with. Needless to say, she rubbed her power and ability to change forms without a glamour in Lavender's face.

One huge drawback she hadn't thought about was the fact that Harry was a parselmouth. In any of her snake forms, all Harry had to do was speak in parseltongue for her to mindlessly follow his every command; without protest or free will. For the fiercely independed Daphne who cherished the illusion of free will she still had this was highly embarassing, which amused Harry to no end.

The morning of the second task the entire hall was abuzz in anticipation. As everyone was finishing up their breakfast, Ludo Bagman stood up from the staff table and cleared his throat. The man looked rather nervous as he addressed the students.

"N-now, due to unfortunate circumstances regarding certain elements of the second task that we were unable to coordinate in…"

Bagman jumped in his chair as he felt a kick to his back. Dumbledore had kicked him with his good leg. The headmaster had taken to reclining on a conjured imperial looking couch behind the head table. The headmaster had lost more and more of his decorum since the injury.

"R-r-right, we couldn't come to an understanding with the spiderfolk" Bagman spit out "Thankfully, the tournament organizers came up with a third contingency, and so the second task will begin right now, right here in the great hall!" He tried adding a little pizzaz in the end but everyone was simply staring at him in confusion.

"What do you mean right now?" Cedric voiced.

"Champions, step right up!" With a wave of his wand, Bagman conjured up four stools between the head table and the house tables. Hesitantly, the four champions stood from their tables and sat on the stools. Fleur scooted hers over until it was right up against her master's.

"Now, the second task entails a rigurous test of mental strenght! You will be answering queries on important historical topics…"

Harry furrowed his brow "A pub quiz?"

"What?" Bagman asked him confused.

Harry shook his head "Never mind"

"Anyways, the rules are simple, the first champion to answer ten questions correctly will win full marks, the other three will be scored based on how many questions they answered correctly!" Again Bagman tried to spice this up a little, but the sea of blank and dissapointed faces staring back told him it wasn't working. They were definitely not going to like this next part.

"Now, our quizmaster for this task will be someone with supreme knowledge of fact, lets give it up for Professor Cuthbert Binns!"

A loud groan swept through the Great Hall as the ghostly professor slowly floated in from a wall and drifted towards a podium next to Bagman's. A few elder Slytherin students stood up and headed for the doors, but the doors to the stairwell would not budge. Seeing this, a group of Hufflepuffs tried to leave through the front entrance, only to find this door was locked too.

"What the bloody hell! Let us go!" A slytherin yelled.

Dumbledore stared at them with cold eyes "No one leaves until the task is complete" he hissed. The other teachers and tournament staff looked at the hesdmaster with fear. Harry wondered wether he'd inadvertently broken the headmaster.

"Albus surely students can leave if…" McGonagall tried to reason.

Dumbledore turned towards her with a stony look "No one leaves" he turned back towards the front "You may begin Cuthbert"

Binns took this cue and immediately jumped into his first question "During the 1452 fall of Goblanstinople, what metal made up 5% of the alloy used to create the cannon that the Turkic wizards used to breach the city walls?"

The silence in the room was deafening. After 20 seconds of the champions sharing bewildered glances, a ghostly buzzer sounded.

"The answer was ionized goblin silver"

…

Forty minutes had passed. Forty agonizing, tortorous minutes. None of them had gotten a single question right. Cedrick had attempted to answer one but he had been incorrect. One group of students had tried blasting away the front entrance doors to no avail, another group had tried levitating a student out through the high windows. They all failed.

After a while students tried holding conversations to distract them from the existential dread, but with a crack of his wand Dumbledore silenced them and forced them all to watch the task being performed.

"What breed of chickens were used for augury during the roman republic circa 214 BCE?"

harry finally snapped "I forfeit!" He yelled. Gasps echoed throughout as Harry made his daring aannouncement. The other champions took his lead and immediately piped in with the same announcement.

"You can't do that! Someone has to answer ten questions correctly!" Dumbledore growled. The staff and tournament officials shared frantic looks and nods were exchanged. Bagman cast a sonorus charm as Madam Pompfrey ran over to the headmaster.

"AMAZING, MISTER POTTER HAS DISCOVERED THE WAY OUT OF THE TRAP! AND WITH THAT THE SECOND TASK IS OVER!"

Dumbledore was about to yell out in dissent when Pompfrey quietly stabbed him with a needle filled with a muggle sedative. The dosage was a little excessive, but it did its job and had the headmaster knocked out in seconds.

"That was close, we could have had all lost our minds" Karkaroff hissed.

"Dumbledoore haz lost ze picture" Maxine was fanning herself. McGonagall and Flitwick were unlocking the hall as students flooded out. The champions left as well, not caring to wait for the official scoring. In the middle of it all, a dissappointed Binns kept announcing that they weren't even a quarter of the way trough his questions.

…

The next few days were tense. No one had seen the headmaster around. Many students were so traumatized that they would not even approach the great hall, forcing McGonagall to allow the elves to deliver food to the common rooms and dorms. It took about four days for them to be able to assemble the student body in the great hall again. They were forced to keep every door wide open.

Once the unease had settled and everyone was hesitantly tucking into their meal, McGonagall stood and cleared her throat.

"I have a few announcements to make" she waited for everyone to focus on her "As you all know, the second task ended in a rather… rushed manner. I would like to oficially announce that all four champions have been awarded 50 points"

Polite clapping filled the room. Harry grumbled under his breath, he'd been the one to figure out how to escape, he should have gotten extra points.

After the clapping faded Minerva continued "Now, in other news. Headmaster Dumbledore has taken a leave of absence as he recovers from his physical and emotional injuries. I will be acting headmistress for the rest of the school year"

Dead silence followed, though most everyone was relieved. Harry grinned as this meant he could do whatever the hell he wanted with little to no repercussion.

Soooo yeah, this is the A/N we all dread to read. I really cant find my muse for this story right now, and I've been trying to kickstart something for a while without much success. Unless I get inspired, this is probably the end for this fic, I tried forcing myself to write and the end result was super rushed. I still want to and will write more smut, as well as more serious stories. But for now you can consider this the end of the line, if you want to continue or rework this thing go right a head and do it to your heart's content.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote years ago, back around 2014. I've eandomly remembered it for years because It had a bunch of ideas I thought were cool, and I rediscovered it on an old external hard drive a few weeks ago. there's about 30k words written, and im attempting to finish it. Hope you guys enjoy.


End file.
